Mientras tanto en: Puckina True Colors
by TrueColorsShineTrue
Summary: Basado en la primera temporada de Glee, Puck le confiesa a Tina que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella desde que eran amigos en la infancia.
1. Maldita sinceridad

Ella miraba con tristeza la hoja de reparto de canciones que el Sr. Schue le entrego a Rachel; que al ver su solo estaba seguro se retiro de la mano con Finn, consiguió lo que quería pensó Tina aun sentada en la sala de coro.

Se levanto y tomo el papel otra vez, una vez más leía el titulo "Tonight" junto al nombre de Rachel, el primer solo que se le era confiado se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Tina sabía que esa canción la podía cantar hasta dormida, pues desde los cinco años ya dominaba la melodía, pero al ver que Rachel dejaría a Glee se vio forzada a fingir y a ceder, el Sr. Schue al principio le mostro triste pero al final acepto su decisión.

-Todo por el equipo- se dijo en voz baja mientras dejaba la hoja en el piano y se fue de la sala ya vacía.

El ensayo termino rápido, ya que solo se anunciaron los cambio que de ante mano ya sabía, después todos fueron al auditorio a ver como Rachel deleitaría a su pequeño publico con su versión de Tonght.

-Hey no vienes? – Le pregunto Mercedes que las esperaba junto con Kurt en el pasillo.

-D-No, e-esta vez p-paso –

-Porque renunciaste al solo Tina? – Pregunto Kurt – Digo, ya era hora que alguien más que la pequeña Barbara brillara.

-Si n-no lo hacía e-ella se iria del co-coro y no p-podemos permitir e-eso ahora.

Kurt y Mercedes se miraron, sabían que era cierto pero aun así no dejaban de creer que era un error ese tipo de sacrificio por parte de Tina.

-Entonces, no iras?

-No, p-prefiero caminar a casa e-esta vez.

-Está bien Tina, nos vemos mañana si Chica?

-C-claro Kurt, te llamo d-después.

Cuando se retiraron al auditorio Tina camino a su casillero y mientras se preparaba para irse alguien se le acerco por detrás.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?

Tina la miro para ver su abrigo con un enorme caballo blanco, algo ridículo para una persona de 15 años.

-N-no d-deberías de estar en el auditorio d-deleitando con tu n-nuevo solo Rachel – dijo Tina con algo de ira.

-Así es, el solo que por error me quitaron y gracias al Universo que el Sr. Schue recapacito y me devolvió – le dijo con un semblante de felicidad que hiso que Tina sintiera enferma.

-Como s-sea, ya lo t-tienes. Ahora d-déjame en p-paz, quieres?

Tina se camino rápidamente en dirección a la puerta antes de que Rachel le contestara pero fue detenida por Sluchie de color anaranjado que venía de la mano de Puckerman, el deportista matón de la escuela.

-Ja ja, ya estas lista para el halloween vampiro – le gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo de ella por el pasillo.

-Tina estas bien- pregunto Rachel que presencio todo.

-Si, p-pero por favor solo déjame en paz – le dijo con un tono fuerte mientras caminaba con más rapidez hacía la puerta sintiendo de golpe el aire helado de otoño en Lima.

-Esto no puede estar peor – pensó mientras se quitaba el hielo de su blusa negra con encaje rojo.

Puck entró corriendo a uno de los salones, en el que elequipo de futbol lo esperaba.

-Valla, otra vez atacaste a la asiática – le dijo Dave – parece que es tu victima favorita.

-Nah, solo que mírala- respondió – no puede hablar bien, se viste como uno de esos lunáticos por Crepúsculo y además está en el club Gleek, ella lo pide a gritos-

-No sé, digo me da algo de pena que sea la única chica que atacas Puckerman – menciono Mike mientras la veía por la ventana.

-Tú lo dices porque ella te gusta- se burlo Matt.

-Y si es así ¿Qué?, además somos los únicos asiáticos en la escuela, la comunidad debe unirse- dijo Mike mirando a Matt y después riéndose.

-Tranquilo hombre, no le hare nada muy malo a tu mujer Chang, además de que es chica así que no pasara de los sluchies, el ajo en su mochila y no como a los demás maricones del club Glee- le dijo Puck mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas para ver como la figura de Tina caminaba a lo lejos mientras movía las manos lanzando resto de la bebida fuera de su cuerpo, él sabía que lo que hacía era solo para llamar su atención, desde hace más de cinco años le gustaba Tina, o más bien desde que se conocieron en la primaria, pero también seguía enojado por ser la única chica en rechazarlo cuando trato de seducirla años atrás, pero maldita sea que caliente se veía con esas cadenas y sus faldas de colores oscuros y el no poder llamar su atención solo lo hacía sentir peor y más enojado.

-Es raro sabes?- dijo Matt.

-Sí, ya lo dijimos, es la rara asiática-tartamuda-gótica- Respondió Puck aun mirando por la ventana.

-No ella, tu –

-Qué quieres decir? –

-Que siempre presumes de poder acostarte con cualquier chica de la escuela. Sin embargo, ella sería la única con la que no podría acostarte y creo que tú lo sabes por eso es que la molestas – Dijó Matt mientras Mike miraba a Puck con curiosidad.

-Yo puedo tener sexo con cualquiera, solo que nunca he querido tenerlo con ella – mintió Puck enojado.

-Ella no te permitiría siquiera besarle- Casi gritó Mike

-Quieres apostar Chang?-

-No, yo no podría apostar sobre…-

-Pero yo si – dijo Dave quien se acerco con el rostro divertido – 100 dólares a que no podrás tirarte a la asiática-

-Trato hecho – le contestó dándole la mano.

-Creo que esto no es buena idea amigo- interrumpió Mike.

-Cállate Chang- gritó Puck mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de la practica todos se fueron menos Puck que aun seguía sorprendido de que la reina gay de la escuela entrara al equipo, aunque la patada fue increíble el baile homo-erótico no era lo que el llamaba exactamente material, después de ducharse salió de los vestidores con rumbo a la sala de ensayos de Glee que a simple vista estaba vacía así que entro con la intención de hacer alguna broma con los instrumento pero miro la guitarra y no pudo evitar tocarla y cantar.

-N-no sabía que tocabas.- dijo Tina levantándose detrás del piano.

-Maldita sea Gótica, tratas de asustarme – Le gritó.

-Lo s-siento, no-no quería- le respondió bajando la mirada al suelo – C-cantas muy b-bien, t-tratas de hacer audiciones p-para entrar al c-coro?-

-Ja ja ja, enserio Cohen, crees que quiero entrar al coro gay y convertirme en un friki como todos ustedes?-

Tina frunció el seño y le lanzo un mirada de desprecio –Claro que no, tu no perteneces aquí, o al menos no eres lo suficiente valiente como Finn para hacer algo que realmente quieres – Gruño Tina.

Compararlo con Finn fue lo que lo hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo, no era la primera vez que le hacían algo así, Quinn se lo había dicho varias veces, pero esta vez era diferente, era solo diferente, más doloroso.

Puck trato de aparentar frialdad por lo que ella le había dicho – al parecer tienes la habilidad de insultar a la gente sin tartamudear vampiro – mientras miraba el piano para disimular su disgusto.

-C-como d-digas – Le respondió Tina mientras se colgaba su mochila, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta para detenerse y mirarlo –Lo-lo siento, pe-pero en serio d-deberías intentarlo (le sonrió) so-solo trata.

El se quedo mirando la puerta, era la primera vez que una chica le hacía sentir cosas tan distintas a la vez, estaba molesto por meter el dedo en la herida por ser menos que su mejor amigo y alegre porque alguien por primera vez le reconocían su talento.

Al día siguiente Quinn le había confesó a Finn que esteba embarazada. Sin embargo, le oculto el hecho de que el verdadero padre era su mejor amigo Puck. Cuando este se entero confrontó a Quinn para que averiguar quien era el verdadero padre, pero la rubia lo rechazo llamándolo fracasado e irresponsable, Puck se vio forzado a quedarse callado, no habría forma en hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no por eso dejaría a su hijo o hija solo, el no quería ser como su padre, él no quería abandonarlos.

La noche cayó en Lima, Puck seguía repasando en su cabeza lo ocurrido en los últimos días, Quinn embarazada y negándole la oportunidad de ser padre, luego Tina comparándolo con Finn, algo que en serio no podía superar, además de animándolo de una extraña forma para entrar a Glee y algo que tenía que hacer si es que quería estar cerca de ella y poder ganarle la apuesta a Dave y claro un lugar donde podría cantar y tocar guitarra era un sueño para él, pero aun así era difícil, su reputación de matón no podría superar, si sus amigos lo veían cantando y bailando al ritmo de algún musical lo perdería todo. Necesitaba avanzar con cuidado.

"_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh oh…"_

Kurt dio unos pasos y pateo el balón con tanta fuerza que este atravesó el arco y le dio a los titanes los punto suficientes para ganar, él aun no podría creer que la reina mariposa les diera la única vitoria del año, pero eso estaba pasando, lo único sabía es que esto le ayudaría en su plan de entrar en el coro.

-Hey chicos, pueden creer que la reina Hummel nos hiso ganar – Dijo Dave con las manos en la cabeza.

-Quien diría que el ballet se podía usar en el futbol – Le contesto Matt.

-Yo se los dije, pero se burlaron de mi cuando m madre me obligo a tomar clases de baile – Grito Mike de las regaderas.

-Ja, por favor Asia, todos sabemos que si entraste a esas estúpidas clases fue por quererte ligar a Tina – Dijo Finn desde la entrada de los vestidores. Puck apretó la mandíbula al pensar que quizá por él fue que Tina lo rechazo.

-Quien? – dijeron al mimo tiempo Matt y Dave.

-Vampiro- Respondió puck seguido de un ha! Por parte de los jugadores.

Puck ya le había contado a Finn su plan, sabía que si quería que funcionase necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

-Hey Chicos, si la Mariposa Hummel puede dar grandiosas patadas sin quebrarse imaginen que podríamos hacer nosotros.- dijo Puck con entusiasmo.

-Qué?- grito Dave.

-Sí, apuntémonos en el club Glee-

-O no, alerta gay, alguien se enamoro de Hummel en la cancha –Dijo Dave mientras se ponía de pie.- mira Puckerman, no voy a subirme a un escenario para cantar a Lady Gaga por un montón de homosexuales –

-Hey, piénsenlo- interrumpió Puck rápidamente al ver que Dave no habría terminado – Finn está ya ahí, además Matt; Santana también entro al club junto con Brittany y Quinn, y todos sabemos que te quieres tirar a la caliente morena – después miro a Mike que se había terminado de vestir, y a pesar de que lo que tenía que decirle le dolía como un grano en el culo sabía que sin ese argumento quizá no conseguiría lo que quería –Mike también en el club esta Tina, podrás estar cerca de ella como siempre quisiste.

Mike y Matt se miraron pensativos.

-Yo hable con el señor Schue y dijo que dejaría entra a todos lo que tengan interés en entrar al coro – Dijo Finn acercándose a los cuatro.

-Que dicen?- dijo Puck.

-Yo sí –dijo Mike entusiasmado.

-Al diablo, yo también – Dijo Matt dándole la mano a Mike.

-Púdranse señoritas- les dijo Dave mientras salía de los vestidores.

-Vete a la mierda- grito Puck, ya había conseguido lo que quería, arrastrar a varios miembros del equipo a Glee.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue divertido para Tina, ella también compartía la felicidad que daba el saber que el debut como pateador para Kurt, en la camioneta también estaba Mercedes que cantaba junto a los demás "We are the champions" a gritos una vez más. Todo estaba bien hasta que bajo de la camioneta y despidió a sus amigos, sus pensamientos la abrumaron de nueva cuenta.

-Casi dejó al descubierto mi más sucio secreto – se decía así misma mientras caminaba lentamente hacía su puerta.

Ella sabía perfectamente que su tartamudeo solo era una máscara que le ayudaba a mantener a las personas alejadas, entonces recordó el primer día de clases en la primaria. Ella estaba emocionada, no conocía a nadie pues sus padres decidieron que ese momento era el justo para mudarse a Ohio y así su padre podría obtener el asenso que tanto quería. La pequeña Tina se despidió de sus amigos, aquellos que tanto quería y que ahora no podía recordar ningún nombre bien, que cruel era el destino se reprocho.

Recordó el día en el que conoció a Puck, ella podría olvidar a la mejor amiga del jardín de niños en donde creció pero no olvidaría nunca ese día que definió varios aspectos de su vida, ella caminaba por un enorme pasillo cerca de la área de juegos de una escuela llena de extraños, la primera vez que la vieron la trataron como el bicho asiático nuevo, nadie trato de conocerla o ella no permitió que nadie lo hiciera, y justo cuando todo el mundo la había dejado en paz sintió como algo o alguien la empujo por la espalda haciéndola caer al suelo, el grito atrajo la atención de todos los niños en patio.

-Estas bien – le pregunto un niño que le ofrecía su mano para levantarla.

-Si, gracias –le contesto la niña Tina.

-Siento haberte golpeado, estaba jugando y no te vi – le dijo alegremente –mi nombre es Noah Puckerman, estoy en tercer grado, no te había visto antes.

-Soy nueva – le respondió tímidamente mientras se sacudía el vestido amarillo que su mamá le forzó a ponerse, cielos ella odiaba ese color en ella – soy Tina Cohen–Chang y estoy en primer año.

-Eres judía? También yo, solo conozco a una niña judía y está en mi salón es muy extraña y me da miedo estar junto a ella - dijo señalando a Rache que jugaba junto a una niña con una blusa color purpura que después conocería como Mercedes y a un niño un poco afeminado, Kurt.

-Soy mitad judía, pero mi madre es católica – le dijo, pero al ver su cara de confusión, sabía que no entendía bien la situación religiosa de su familia, y a decir verdad ni siquiera ella sabía bien de que se trataba eso.

-Quieres jugar?- le dijo mientras veía con inquietud a sus amigos que le hacían señas para acercarse a ellos, no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando la tomo del brazo y la jalo con los demás niños – El es Matt –señalando a un niño moreno – El es Artie, el está en primero igual que tu – le dijo mientras señalaba a un niño más bajo que los demás con lentes – El es Finn – sin duda era el más alto de todos – ella Santana – Le dijo mientras una niña de piel morena y un acento latino la saludaba alegremente, ella tenía puesto un vestido azul más largo y ridículo que el de ella pensó – y Brittany – la ultima niña con sombrero miraba su rostro de tal forma que la puso nerviosa.

-Tus ojos son muy pequeños –le dijo Britt sin apartar su vista de su rostro.

-Soy coreana- dijo

-A así? No sabía que había un brote de coreana en la ciudad? Pensé que eras prima de Mike o algo así.

-Brittany déjala en paz –le grito Santana.

Así conoció al la mayoría que ahora la molestaban, extraño que todos comenzaron como amigos, solo un montón de niños que correteaban en el patio de la escuela.

Dos años después Artie sufrió un accidente junto con su madre, esto lo dejó en una silla de ruedas, ella lo apoyaba en todo ya que se quedaba triste en el salón por no poder jugar con los demás niños como antes. Por otro lado esto no impidió que Puck y ella fueran grandes amigos, se visitaban uno al otro, y pasaban las tardes en las casas de ambos. Cuando Puck entro a séptimo repentinamente dejo de hablarle, cada vez que lo buscaba no estaba y si trataba de saludarlo cuando lo veía en la calle simplemente la ignoraba, con el tiempo ella se canso y simplemente su amistad se termino; ya ninguno trataba de reparar su amistad.

-No puedo creer que yo y Puck fuéramos alguna vez los mejores amigos – dijo mientras buscaba la leche en su enorme refrigerador – El tipo que no pierde oportunidad para lanzarme su bebida, meter ajo en mochila, dejar mensajes de "meteremos una estaca de madera en tu corazón" o dejar murciélagos vivos en mi casillero (comenzó a reír cuando recordó como cuando abrió la puerta y cinco murciélagos salieron asustados de si casillero y volaron justo a donde estaban las Cheerio's que huyeron gritando y llorando del miedo, esa era una excelente broma pensó) fuéramos tan unidos – dijo caminando a su habitación con un vaso de leche en la mano.

Cuando Tina estaba en séptimo grado comenzó a buscar una identidad, y para su sorpresa la ropa oscura y los accesorios metálicos definiendo su estilo gótico, además así se sentía como una persona fuerte, las botas negras de combate como la de los soldados en películas de acción, pulsera grandes y pesadas, guates de red y cuero y un semblante tan oscuro que hacía que las personas se alejaran a su paso, todo lo que siempre había buscado. En Noveno grado en clase de historia fue seleccionada para dar un discurso acerca del destino manifiesto, pero su nerviosismo fue a tal grado que comenzó a tartamudear, así con el tiempo todo mundo comenzó a creer que de verdad era tartamuda, incluso su ahora su mejor amigo Artie, eso le ayudo a no tener que hablar en frente de las personas. Pero cuando se abrió oficialmente el club Glee hiso un trato con su profesor de gimnasia para no reprobar, ser parte del coro para que este pudiera tener el mínimo de integrantes, ahí se amisto con Mercedes y Kurt con quienes inicio una increíble amistad junto con Artie, un día Rachel falto a la práctica y ella fue obligada a sustituirla durante el solo, cuando paso al frente comenzó cantar Bordeline de Madonna se dio cuenta que en realidad amaba cantar, había encontrado lo que realmente quería hacer siempre, cantar y por la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros seguido de aplausos confirmo lo anterior, ella quería ser una estrella, una asiática gótica y tímida estrella internacional de la música.

-Soy extraña por que el mundo me ha tratado de manera extraña- dijo acostada en su cama con sus sabanas negras y mirando el techo de su habitación pintado de azul marino, cerró los ojos y trato de no escuchar los gritos que provenían del dormitorio de sus padres.

-Soy extraña por que el mundo me ha tratado así – repitió con los ojos cerrados mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, así permaneció hasta quedar dormida.


	2. Yellow

Tina guardaba unas cosas en el casillero, el ensayo de Glee termino más tarde de lo normal y tenía que irse sino quería tener problemas, ella estaba contenta por el hecho de que ya eran suficientes miembros para poder competir en las regionales, y así ser un verdadero coro, El Sr. Schue los bautizo como Nuevas Direcciones, algo poético y empalagoso pero le gustaba. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Dave se acerco a ella por detrás y al darse vuelta le arrojo un facial; él y su compañero se rieron y después de un choque de palmas alto se alejaron riéndose, -maldita sea- grito sacudiendo su blusa blanca que ahora tenía una enorme mancha purpura en el frente.

-Estas bien –le dijo una voz a su espalda. Generalmente esperaría ver a Kurt, Mercedes o Rachel dirigiéndose así, pero esa voz era demasiado varonil para cualquiera de ellos, reconoció rápidamente la voz de Puck y pensaba que si se daba vuela otro Slushie terminaría en su cara, pero no quería tener hielo en la espalda así que giro con los ojos cerrados.

-Asía, estas bien?- le repitió mirándola de frente.

-P-parezco estar bien –le grito mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Oye, tranquila yo solo quiero ser un poco amig-

-Amigable?- interrumpió –sabes que Noah Puckerman, púdrete; si púdrete tú y tu ejercito de imbéciles musculosos.

-Qué?-dijo sorprendido –mira ahora yo también estoy en Glee, así que ya somos amigos, no?

-Enserio crees eso? Nunca perdiste la oportunidad de hacer mi vida miserable y ahora somos amigos? Quiero que sepas que tú y yo nunca seremos amigos, no me gustas, de hecho te odio y siempre lo he hecho.- dicho eso Tina empujo a Puck a un lado para abrirse camino hacia la entrada separando a Brittany y Santana de un empujón.

-Hey! Fíjate por donde andas marginal!- Grito Santana mientras se prensaba del brazo de Brittany nuevamente –que le pasa?

Puck se acerco a su casillero y saco de su mochila–maldita sea!- grito mientras cerraba con fuerza su casillero. Camino a la puerta empujando a Santana lejos de Brittany para abrirse paso.

-C-creen que debo disculparme? –

-Por que lo haría Tshica –le dijo Kurt sin separar su vista de la enorme pantalla de la sala de Tina.

-Es cierto Tina –respondió Mercedes mientras colocaba una película en el reproductor – El te ha hecho cosas peores, además de que te preocupas de herir los sentimiento de esa piedra con mohicano?

-Es cierto- dijo en voz baja mientras tecleaba su celular.

-Y dinos, que paso con Artie ayer-

-Bue-eno, pues ya saben q-que me invito a salir – dijo entusiasmada –c-cuando regresamos a su casa m-me pidió que fuera su novia y a-acepte.

-Desgraciada! Así que ya son pareja, pues brindemos con este refresco de cola dietético por ustedes.

-Claro- dijo Mercedes, Tina levanto su lata sin dejar de ver su celular y verificar que el mensaje se había enviado.

La noche era fría y Puck no quería estar en casa, así que tomo su chaqueta y sus llaves y salió en dirección de un supermercado donde consiguió algo de comida para cenar en su camioneta, su madre y su hermana estaban en casa de una tía hasta el día siguiente y el aun seguía molesto por el ridículo que tina le hiso pasar, claro que él había hechos esas cosa y más antes de entrar al club, pero -Que no era hora de superarlo?- pensó mientras mordía una hamburguesa, era viernes por la noche y se encontraba solo en estacionamiento. El sonido del celular lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente de forma violenta, el lo tomo para darse cuenta que tenía tres mensajes nuevos, reviso el primero de Matt que le informaba de una fiesta con alcohol en la casa de Santana, desecho rápidamente la idea de ir a esa fiesta, no quería saber nada de mujeres por ahora, abrió el segundo mensaje "tu numero fue seleccionado…" lo borro incluso antes de leerlo, cuando vio el tercero aparecía como un número desconocido:

"_Hola Puck, lamento haberte gritado en la escuela, estaba enojada y me desquite contigo, en serio lo siento, no fue justo para ti. Tina"_

En serio lo siento… leía esa frase varias veces, tomo las llaves de su auto y condujo rápidamente.

-Bueno chica es tarde, el maratón termina aquí por hoy – grito Mercedes desde el vestíbulo de la casa de Tina.

-Duérmete pronto para que no se te formen bolsas – Le señalo Kurt mientras alcanzaba a Mercedes.

-C-claro, me gusto est-tar con ustedes c-chicos – les respondió Tina abrazándolos.

Tina los despidió desde la puerta y cuando se fueron miro una camioneta extrañamente familiar estacionada frente a su casa, entro y tomo su celular nuevamente, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 9:30 p.m. sus padres regresaría hasta la mitad de la madrugada como siempre, cada semana un amigo–familiar socio se casaba, bautizaba o cumplía años y por supuesto sus padre no perderían la oportunidad de mostrarse en público como la familia feliz que se supone que era, le agradeció a Dios el no tener ir con ellos como cuando era una niña.

Era viernes, y no tenía nada que hacer, Artie estaba en Seattle visitando a su abuela, sus amigos se fueron, caminó a la sala de nuevo y se propuso a ver otra película, cuando esta termino miro el reloj y vio que faltaban 12 minutos para meda noche, se acerco a la ventana para ver si el coche de sus padres estaba: lo cual no, pero si la camioneta, esto la asusto un poco, se puso sus botas y cogió una navaja, si algo pasaba al menos se defendería.

Salió a la calle, camino hacia la camioneta con una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera que escondía la navaja que había cogido, miro por la ventana y lo vio profundamente dormido.

Puck freno justo fuera de la casa de Tina, pero en cuanto vio el coche de Hummel, sabía que no era buen momento para acercarse así que espero, no supo cuando se quedo dormido hasta que el sonido de unos pequeños golpes lo despertaron violentamente, hay estaba ella parada fuera de su camioneta.

Puck? –le pregunto Tina aun con la ventana de si coche arriba – Q-que e-estás haciendo a-aquí?

Puck se incorporo bruscamente y bajo la ventana – Ha, hola Chang, solo pasaba y decidí dormir un poco – La peor mentira jamás contada se dijo mentalmente.

Tina lo miro de manera extraña, después relajo la mandíbula y miro a los lados para después regresarle la mirada –Hace mu-mucho frió, q-quieres p-pasar por algo c-caliente?

Quieres llevarme a tu cueva Asia, en realidad, qué me estas proponiendo? – Dijo sarcásticamente, Tina mostro la irritación el cara otra vez y Puck pensó lo sexi que se veía enojada –está bien, no te enojes. Acepto.

Tina dio media vuelta y camino, Puck solo la siguió.

Cuando entraron puck vio su casa grande, limpia y extrañamente fría, todo lo contrario al lugar donde creció.

-Wow, sí que tienes una gran guarida –dijo con la boca abierta.

Tina recordó que de niños él la había visitado muchas veces, pero desde entonces se mudaron, de hecho todo esto era nuevo para él y por supuesto para ella – gracias, c-creo?

-Entonces, me tengo que quitar los zapatos o algo? –pregunto Puck con inocencia.

-No Puck, no tienes –dijo suspirando aunque ella sabía que no lo preguntaba por ofender, de hecho le alagaba que tratara de no deshonrar su hogar -V-vamos a la c-cocina quieres? – Puck solo se limito a seguirla, no quería echar a perder el momento.

Tina saco la mano del bolsillo de su sudadera dejando caer la navaja que escondía.

-Valla, si que eres paranoica!

-Por favor, estoy sola, y un tipo llega a dormir en frente de mi casa casi en la madrugada.

-buen punto.

No hablaron nada, él solo se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y miro a  
Tina buscar en su cocina los ingrediente para hacer chocolate y café, cuando metió las dos tazas al microondas ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

-Entonces, d-dime. Q-que hacías fuera de mi c-casa dormido?.

-Ya te dije nada.

-En serio c-crees que me voy a trag-gar eso de "Salía un viernes por la noche en vez de a a-alguna animadora- dijo Tina sorprendida por la amargura que sentía después de que las palabras salieran de su boca. – y terminar dormido enfrente de mi casa"?

-Está bien, quería…quería hacer las paces, tu eres el único miembro del coro que no me ha aceptado del todo.

-Re-recibiste mi mensaje?

-Sí, y está bien te perdono.

Tina lo miro tiernamente, el solo bajo la cara para encontrar interesante la superficie de la barra y no mirarla a los ojos, no era exactamente lo que quería pero sabía que eso era mucho para Puck. Tina saco del microondas las dos tazas y le entrego el chocolate a Puck.

-Aun, q-quieres que seamos amigos?- le dijo mientras tomaba un sobo de su café.

-Claro, seamos amigos- dijo levantando su taza y chocándola con al de ella.

-Bueno ya es t-tarde, te acompaño a la p-puerta –le dijo Tina sonriéndole.

-Me estas corriendo- le dijo fingiendo una voz de indignación.

-No q-quiero hacerlo, p-pero mis p-padres están por llegar, y e-ellos si te echarán. No ven b-bien el que su p-princesa c-comparta una t-taza de algo dulce un viernes por la noche con un gigoló.

-Un gigoló? bien Vampiro Cohen-Chang ya me insultaste, pero está bien –se levanto y camino junto a Tina –Oye, por cierto, porque cuando me insultas no tartamudeas?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

-He, he este –

-Hola hija, ya llegamos – dijo su madre abriendo su puerta.

-Tina quien es el joven? –dijo su padre sin apartar la vista de Puck.

-El es Noah Puckerman, es un amigo, nos quedamos platicando sin medir el tiempo –dijo aliviada, pues al menos gano tiempo para explicar lo de su tartamudeo.

-Eres el hijo mayor de Judith? –dijo su padre.

-Así es, es un gusto señor – dijo Puck mientras extendía la mano –entonces, nos vemos Tina.

-Adiós Puck.

Puck salió y se fue en su camioneta, Tina entro a la casa.

-Conozco a ese muchacho del templo, no es el chico qué antes veía a pasar las tardes juntos cuando eran niños? –dijo el papá de Tina, eso la alivio pues cuando hablaba de su religión eran cosas buenas, generalmente – el es un descarrillado, un problemático que solo hace sufrir a su pobre madre, además de que su familia está separada, no quiero que lo vuelva a ver señorita.

-Pero papá.

-Por favor Li, nos seas un hipócrita, tu seguro eres peor que él.

-Cállate quieres.

-No grites.

Tina solo se fue corriendo a su habitación, -no necesito esto- se dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama y escuchaba _a Florence and the machine_ a todo volumen.

Bueno chicos, esta vez haremos una competencia de duetos –dijo el Sr. Schue mientras escribía la palabra en la pequeña pizarra que estaba en la parte de enfrente de la sala de ensayo, ya hace una semana que Puck, Matt y Mike entraron al coro, ese día todos los recibieron con alegría, Puck miro a Tina quien le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que le hiso erizar los pelos de la nuca, pero rápidamente los celos lo invadieron cuando giro su rostro al de Mike y además de una sonrisa más amplia se levanto y lo abrazo –Maldita seas Mike – pensó.

Yo y Finn estaremos juntos – dijo Rachel rápidamente, todos la miraron y la palabra desesperada se movía entre los habitantes de la parte trasera de la habitación.

Lo siento Rachel, pero quiero hacer esto más interesante, quiero que cantes con alguien que no tengas ningún tipo de relación, es decir no puedes cantar con Finn, Mercedes o Tina, tendrás que buscar a alguien más. La razón principal de este experimento es que se conozcan mejor y formen más amistades – dijo Schue con mucho entusiasmo pero un sonido de desaprobación se abrió camino entre las bocas de los asistentes – Chicos ya sé que es un poco difícil, pero esto nos unirá más como equipó, además puede que tomemos algo de lo que presenten para las locales. Por lo tanto yo elegiré sus parejas. Rachel tu cantaras con- hiso una pausa mientras examinaba a los presentes con la mirada para luego soltar un- Matt.- Rachel reacciono sorprendida y Matt simplemente se horrorizo al pensar que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con la chica judía.

Schue seguía nombrando los nombres de los duetos y estos se acercaban a sus compañeros para ponerse de acuerdo, Puck no apartaba la vista de Tina que platicaba con Artie entretenidamente, él había escuchado de Rachel que Artie y Tina eran novios, el no sabía cómo confirmarlo o más bien no quería hacerlo, temía que fuera verdad. De un de repente Artie le dio un abrazo y se alejó de ella para ir con Santana. Tina estaba sola aun, no tenía dueto, al ver a su alrededor vio como también él estaba solo.

-Puck?- pregunto Schue sacándolo de su trance –Estas de acuerdo? –

-Qué?

-Tú y Tina serán el último dueto.

-He? –miro a Tina quien lo miraba a indiferente- Esta bien, me quedo con la asiática- dijo tratando de disimular su emoción.

-T-tienes algu-guna idea? –le dijo Tina mientras se acercaba a él con los brazos cruzados.

-No, la verdad no sé me ocurre nada.

-S-si quieres p-podemos quedarnos d-después d-de clase –dijo tímidamente.

-Está bien Cohen.

El resto del ensayo se le hizo eterno y cuando por fin Schue dio por finalizada la sesión se levanto y se acerco a Tina.

-Que quieres Puckerman –dijo Mercedes con desprecio.

-E-esta b-bien Mercedes, P-Puck y yo nos quedaremos a planear lo del dueto- respondió Tina tomando sus cosas del asiento –vallamos al auditorio p-porque aquí estarán F-Finn y Brittany.

-Ok, adiós hermana –dijo Puck burlándose de Mercedes quien le respondió con un dedo.

Miro a Tina que se ría de lo sucedido –vamos- lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó hasta el auditorio que se encontraba vacío –T-tuve que p-pelear por e-el con Kurt- le dijo mirándolo. Ella lo soltó y la comenzó a seguir por los asientos hasta el escenario donde se sentaron el suelo.

-heeee, b-bueno estuve p-pensando en hacer algo de…-

-Espera –interrumpió –Tienes que saber que no quiero hacer nada de pop para adolecente, canciones cursis de amor algún musical para niñas y gays, tengo una reputación.

-B-bien pero en ese caso yo t-también tengo mis co-condiciones.

-A sí? – Dijo Puck levantando una ceja por la incertidumbre y cruzando los brazos en su pecho– haber Cohen suéltalo.

-Nada de Country-

-Bien-

-Me g-gusta el metal, p-pero no creo q-que ganemos con algo así-

-Mm bien –

-Y será d-de una banda que yo elija–

-Ok. Espera qué!?. NO!-

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos de una forma intimidatoria, de tal forma que sintió el deseo de hacer lo que ella quisiera, algo que realmente le asustaba y gustaba al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien – dijo Puck mirando a otro lado, no quería que esos siguieran escarbando en su mente y hacerlo decir algo que quizá se arrepentiría.

Después el silencio se presento, el pretexto era pensar en algunas bandas, claro que el no haría eso, se acomodo y comenzó a estudiar a Tina, desde sus ojos marrones que reflejaban en pequeños brillos la luz de los reflectores, su pelo oscuro y las líneas azules que colgaban a cada lado de su rostro, miro sus labios de un color rosa, sin duda no tenía mucho maquillaje, ya que la mayor parte se encontraba en la sombra de sus ojos, su cara era bonita, de hecho toda ella era hermosa, desde las botas negras con pequeñas cadenas a los lados hasta los pequeños mechones que sujetaban el cabellos y los otros dos mechones azules que colgaban a cada lado de su rostro.

-P-asa algo? –le dijo Tina, quien se dio cuenta que Puck llevaba todo el tiempo mirándola y eso lo puso en una situación incómoda.

-No nada- respondió mirando a otro lugar rápidamente-ya pensaste algo?- le dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si, Coldplay-le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Me gusta, pero cual-

Tina se puso de pie y se sentó en el piano –trajiste tu guitarra –

-Si

-Entonces sígueme.

Cuando Tina comenzó a tocar las primeras notas en el piano Puck supo inmediatamente que a que canción se refería y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Tina se alejo del piano después de que Puck tocara la guitarra y comenzó a cantar mirando los asientos vacíos.

Look at the stars,  
look how they shine for you  
and everything you do.  
Yeah, they were all yellow.

Puck dio unos pasos hacía Tina y cantó.

I came along,  
I wrote a song for you  
and all the things you do,  
and it was called yellow.

Estaban frente a frente y unieron sus voces.

And your skin,  
oh yeah, your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful.  
And you know  
for you I bleed myself dry,  
for you I bleed myself dry.

Se alejaron uno del otro, y comenzaron a caminar en círculos sin dejar de verse a los ojos, Puck revivió todo lo que sentía por ella hace cinco años, desde el querer estar con ella todo el tiempo, hasta el nerviosismo que sintió cuando le dijo que le gustaba, y el dolor de ser rechazado por ella. Pero esta vez era diferente, podía sentir la esperanza de que ella le daría la oportunidad y si no era así, él lucharía por eso.

It's true,  
look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine for.  
Look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine.

Tina miro otra vez los asientos e imagino que el auditorio estaba lleno y que todos gritaban su nombre, cerró los ojos y canto el último verso, Puck se quedo atrás mirándola hipnotizado mientras seguía tocado la guitarra.

Look at the stars,  
look how they shine for you  
and all the things that you do.

Tina se quedo con los ojos cerrados mientras imaginaba los aplausos de pie de los asistentes. Puck dejo su guitarra a un lado y se le acerco por detrás, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, Tina giro rápidamente y quedo atrapada contra el pecho de Puck, los dos se miraron a los ojos, él la envolvió en sus brazos y sintió el aliento de Tina en su barbilla –Maldita sea! Solo hazlo! –pensaba –buen trabajo Tina- le susurro, acerco su cabeza con al de ella y pudo apreciar el olor a manzana de su cabello, Tina no podía moverse, su cabeza no la dejaba pensar correctamente, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, se libero del brazo que estaba en la parte baja de su espalda y dio unos pasos para alejarse de Puck, -g-gracias, tu también estuviste b-bien- le dijo mirando los asientos del auditorio mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones azules tratando de esconder el rojo en su cara - E-entonces cantamos esa c-canción-

-Claro, es perfecta – le dijo en voz baja tratando se sonar lo más sexy que pudiera, lo cual tuvo efecto en tina, quien al escucharlo tembló levemente.

-B-bien, si ya está listo, no v-vemos – dijo sin mirarlo de frente y caminaba a la puerta.

-Parece que fue una tarde productiva – le grito desde el escenario, y ella salía fingiendo no escucharlo.

Puck se sentó en el suelo otra vez, coloco sus manos en su nuca y se dejo caer de espalda, si alguien lo viera no podría disimular la sonrisa que tenia dibujada, después de cinco años de castigos por rechazarlo o más bien de intentos de atención por fin habrían dado fruto. Tomo su guitarra y bajo del escenario, en la puerta miro atrás.

-Sí que fue una tarde productiva- dijo en voz baja, después apago la luz y salió del auditorio.

*Yellow - Coldplay


	3. Celos

Sabía que estaba mal salir así del auditorio sin decirle nada, aunque logro detener todo antes de puck la besara, se estaría mintiendo así misma si negaba que en verdad quisiera que el beso ocurriera, pero si pasaba nunca pudiera imaginar que pasaría. Ella se detuvo en un parque que quedaba de camino a su casa y se sentó en una banca, a pesar de que quería apartar todo lo ocurrido lejos de sus pensamientos llegó el momento en que se le hizo imposible, recordó como la abrazo y su aliento en la parte superior de su cabeza, como se inmovilizó cuando la atrajo con más fuerza, el olor a colonia para caballero y jabón, y lo caliente que sintió su cara –Esta mal – dijo en voz baja mientras movía la cabeza con la palma de su mano en la frente. Las calles se oscurecieron y el aire helado comenzó a golpear su cuerpo, ella se incorporo y se abrazo a sí mismo para calentarse, -tal vez deba dejar de usar faldas cortas y medias de maya por ahora – bromeo para ella misma. Decidió terminar el camino a casa, era tarde y hacía frio. Durante el trayecto final fantaseaba con Puck - en la vida real somos demasiado diferentes para que ese beso trascendiera en lago de verdad- dijo para sí misma - quizá solo fue cosa del momento, el ambiente se torno demasiado romántico de repente pues hasta a mi me envolvió – seguía diciendo mientras en su mente se imaginaba el beso, así como un barco grande en la que ella y Puck se abrazaban la borde de la proa, también lo imagino colgando de cabeza mientras se besaban en un callejón de Nueva York, seguida de un montón de escenas de películas románticas, esto la hizo para en seco –no esto no está pasando – grito –Puck y yo no es algo correcto, no está bien!, somos de diferentes mundos… además el nunca me tomaría enserio –dijo tristemente en voz baja.

Tina! – escucho y levanto la mirada para ver a Artie que salía de una tienda de comics.

Hola – dijo sonriendo en automático – Además no quiero lastimar al único amigo que me ha acompañado a lo largo de estos años –pensó mientras caminaba al chico en silla de rueda y lo besaba en la boca.

-Noah Puckerman! Por que llegas a estas horas? – grito Judith la madre de Puck secándose las manos en una pequeña toalla – no me digas que te volvieron a castigar.

-No madre, solo me quede ensayando en el coro –respondió sin ocultar la sonrisa que tenía desde que se separo de Tina.

-Valla, debe haber sido un gran ensayo por la sonrisa que traes –dijo burlándose a lo que él respondió solo levantando los hombros –acabamos de cenar tu hermana y yo, sígueme y te caliento las sobras.

-Está bien, ya comí algo, pase por un supermercado y compre algo. –Además de lo que estuve a punto de tener una candente cena asiática- pensó.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que comas porquerías, por eso me esfuerzo por…

-Está bien, me voy a mi habitación –interrumpió Puck, ya sabía que una escena de chantaje materno comenzaría, y decidió terminarla antes de que comenzara.

Puck entró a su dormitorio, arrojo su mochila a una pila de ropa usa y se dejó caer a su cama para imaginaba situaciones de adultos con Tina, ya había dado sus primeros paso para estar con ella, desde olvidar años de humillación, ser amigos y ahora acercarse a ella y casi besarla, era cierto que logro huir, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir. Estaba feliz sin duda y eso lo cambiaba todo.

La plática de Artie no era exactamente por lo que ella decidió salir con él, de hecho odiaba seguir hablando de las partidas de Halo y de las películas que habían visto una y otra vez, sin embargo él la quería sinceramente, ya se lo había demostrado a lo largo de tantos año, el fue su único amigo desde la infancia y el que ahora fueran novios era como solo un escalón más de intimidad con él, además él le ofrecía algo que Puck no podría darle "confianza y seguridad", Puck podía mostrarse como un caballero dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el perdón de una chica, pero detrás de esa fachada se encontraba el animal que solo quería sexo, su fama era universal en la escuela, el que se acostó con todo el equipo de las animadoras, él que tuvo relaciones con cinco maestras diferentes en primer año, y según las malas lenguas que en lo general estaba en lo correcto él seguía teniendo sexo con Santana. Y Artie nunca le haría daño, el siempre la querría con todos sus defectos, además sabía que esperar de Artie, sabía que los miércoles como hoy verían otra vez la misma película y hablarían de los mismo de siempre, sabía que los fines de semana estaba visitando algún familiar lejano o si no estaba en alguna de sus batallas de Halo con sus amigos de computación o jugando "Castillo y calabozos", pero por otro lado eso es lo que más le molestaba, el hecho de que no había nada de detalles o sorpresas, era aburrido.

-Te pasa algo T? – le pregunto Artie desde la puerta de su casa.

-No, solo q-que t-tengo algo d-de frío.

-Ho, quieres pasar? Podemos ver una película –Hay estaba otra vez su rutina.

-No, s-será me-mejor q-que me valla. Escucha, mis p-padres no e-estarán el fin d-de semana (que extraño pensó) y p-pensaba que podríamos hacer algo divertido.

-Me encantaría Tee, pero ya quede con mis amigos de computación para jugar videojuegos, pero si terminamos temprano puedo llamarte – Artie - pensó Tina tratando de disimular su malestar.

-No, está b-bien. Mejor invitaré a Me-Mercedes y Kurt para p-pasar el t-tiempo.

-Si, es una buena idea – le dijo Artie con esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y hoy le parecían tan ordinarios que si no fuese uno de sus mejores amigos se atrevería a odiarlos.

-Verdad?, b-bueno nos v-vemos mañana.

Tina se dio la vuelta y camino a casa tratando de llorar por la confusión en su cabeza, sentía cosas tan fuertes por el ser que trato de hacer su vida miserable en varios años y creía odiar; y El chico que siempre estuvo con ella y pensaba amar, ahora estaba harta y sentía estar al borde del odio. Se golpeo a cabeza tratando de alejar esos sentimientos mientras maldecía el nombre de Puck, Artie y el suyo mismo.

Las cenas familiares en la casa de la familia Puckerman consistían en comer en silencio frente al televisor, pero esta vez la Judith la madre de Puck no dejaría pasar el momento para dejar saber qué es lo que quería.

-Noah?

-Mmm – respondió con la boca llena.

-Cuando conseguirás una novia?

-Ja, ja, ja. Ma, estoy en eso – Dijo pensando en Tina y su avance en el escenario.

-No me refiero a tus aventuras, en serio Noah, cuando terminaras con todo eso y tendrás una relación con una buna chica judía y así honras tu legado cultural. – Dijo sin dejar de mirar el televisor, quizá por esta vez su madre tenía razón.

El fin de semana fue tan simple para Tina, estuvo con Artie el viernes por la noche y sus padres desaparecieron desde el sábado por la mañana hasta el lunes por ya que los vio entrar por la puerta mientras ella salía a la escuela, sabía de memoria la rutina de quehaceres de sus padres: una mañana se sexo para arreglar los pleitos del fin de semana los lunes y cada quien a su trabajo, durante el resto de semana era llegar del trabajo, saludarse, comer y salir de casa antes de que Tina llegue de la escuela para regresar a casa a mitad de la madrugada y no hablar con su hija en todo el día, esa era la vida de casados de sus padre desde hace más de siete años, no sabía cómo o porqué, solo paso de repente para ella; no quería culpar a sus padres de su aspecto gótico, o su extrema timidez, su ser solitario… o su tartamudez.

-Hola –dijo Tina sin mirarlos mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Hola hija, ya te vas – contesto su madre tocándole el hombro.

-Si, no vemos –dijo fríamente (Claro que no) pensó, mientras se liberaba de la mano de su madre y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, no quiso preguntar donde estuvieron y si estaban bien, hace tiempo le dejo de importar.

Cuando por fin abandono su hogar miro hacía enfrente y no evito sonreír al ver la vieja camioneta estacionada al otro lado del jardín.

Puck se levanto mucho antes de lo normal, generalmente no le importaba llegar a clases hasta después del tercer periodo pero esta vez tenía miedo, sí, Puckzilla estaba temeroso por su situación con Tina, el miércoles después del ensayo se citaron para planear su dueto, pero al final terminaron muy cerca, lo más cerca que ha estado de ella desde siempre; y desde entonces ella lo estaba evitando en todo momento, la mayoría de las veces corriendo al baño de mujeres cuando caminaba sola, otras veces solo inventaba tareas o reuniones para justificar su falta de tiempo, en su insistencia la llamaba y le mandaba textos pero nunca eran contestados y la verdad esa situación lo había enfadado.

Su fin de semana fue aburrido, su madre lo obligo a ir a la iglesia y después al restaurante chino, además de su siempre insistente sermón sobre encontrar una buena mujer judía. La noche del sábado tuvo un poco de sexo recreativo con Santana después de hacer una visita a la casa de Berry y terminar hacer un trato con Rachel, vaya que estaba solo y necesitaba desahogarse o explotaría, pensaba para sí mismo para no sentir la culpa por casi engañara a Tina, pero la verdad es que no eran nada y ella no permitía que él se acercara para poder hacer algo, pero eso no callaba la voz que le decía que era un jodido bastardo infiel.

Pero también estaba enojado con ella, el viernes por la noche había ido a buscarla en su camioneta para poder confrontarla y porque no? Retomar su sesión donde lo dejaron y si se podía ir más lejos esta vez. Sin embargo, cuando se acerco a su casa vio con tristeza como Tina y Artie jugaban con sus lenguas uno con el otro, un sentimiento nuevo se apoderaba de su cabeza, los celos; quería bajar de la camioneta y golear al chico en sillas de ruedas, ¡Maldito Lisiado! Pensaba con rabia y justo antes de dejarse ir contra Artie se dio cuenta que si lo tocaba la perdería para siempre, así que solo se fue regreso a su casa para vaciar el bar y emborracharse para llorar por su primer y único amor no correspondido, cuando salió a buscar a Santana y Rachel no era por necesidad o porque eso era lo que su madre quería, solo fue por despecho, el lo negaba pero en el fondo sabía quera cierto.

Ya con la cabeza fría decidió recoger a Tina para llevarla a la escuela, quería saber que significaba para él todo eso, se le antojaba lo más gay del mundo hacerlo, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Q-que haces aquí P-Puck? –dijo ella mientras juntaba las piernas por el frío, valla se nota que el otoño ya daba paso al invierno.

-Solo pensé que sería bueno llevarte a la escuela para que no caminaras entre el frío con esas sexis minifaldas – bromeo.

-No es n-necesario.

-Sí lo es – dijo de forma tan seria que Tina se sorprendió que existiera ese tono de voz en Puck.

-Que quieres decir-

-Sube por favor.

Tina obedeció sin decir más, él solo arranco el auto, cerro las ventanas. Miro de reojo a Tina quien temblaba, por alguna extraña razón su camioneta estaba más helada del lado del copiloto.

-Acércate mi, de este lado siempre está más caliente.

-No, así estoy b-bien.

Puck no quiso insistir, pero antes de llegar a la escuela giro hacía un estacionamiento público y detuvo la camioneta.

-Q-Qué p-pasa? –pregunto Tina que sintió un ligero miedo, no porque Puck le hiciera algo que no quisiera, de hecho ya no sabía que es lo que no quería que le hiciera desde los sueños solo para adultos que tuvo con él desde la semana pasada.

-No te preocupes, aun nos queda tiempo… - trago algo de saliva y dijo - El viernes por la noche pase por tu casa y te vi a ti y al chico en silla de ruedas.

-S-Si?

-No sabía que estaban saliendo –dijo sorprendiéndose lo doloroso que fue decirlo y lo doloroso que se oyó.

-No creía que t-te importa…

Puck negó con la cabeza y miro por la ventana mientras un incomodo silencio se crecía dentro de la cabina de la camioneta, Tina puso sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Porque pasaste a mi casa?-

-Yo solo… no tenía nada que hacer y se me ocurrió que era buena idea ensayar un poco más para la próxima semana.-

-El d-dueto cierto – dijo bajando la mirada tratando de esconder su propia decepción-

-Dijiste que querías ganar y para ser sincero yo también –

-Si, aun lo q-quiero-

-Quieres ir a mi casa a ensayar después de clases?- le dijo mirándola directamente.

Tina sonrió para sin pensarlo mucho acepto. Después miro la hora y obligo a puck a llevarla a la escuela a pesar de que el aun quería ir a comer y llegar hasta el quinto periodo como de costumbre. Él se estaciono en el único lugar libre lo suficientemente lejos del edificio de la escuela para cruzar por todo el estacionamiento.

-Te veo aquí entonces – dijo Puck.

-Claro – respondió Tina mirándolo con una sonrisa, tomo su mochila y comenzó con el camino a su primera clase mientras Puck la miraba desde su camioneta.


	4. Claridad

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, primero el Sr. Schue haciéndole preguntas en la clase de español a las que solo respondía "Si o No", ella sabía que lo único que él trataba de hacer es que participara más y fuera más confiada, y a ella le gustaba sentir que a alguien le importaba, pero por ahora su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada, al final fue Rachel quien se ofreció para dar una exposición en español sobre las tradiciones mexicanas que se aprendió de memoria de la Wikipedia, valla que esa chica era aterradora pensó.

En el laboratorio sus esfuerzos para no pensar en Puck rindieron fruto, le encantaba la ciencia y nada ni nadie podría distraerla de eso, ni siquiera Artie quien le coqueteaba descaradamente desde la mesa del equipo frente a ella, valla que realmente estaba cansada de los mismos ojos que antes la hacían derretir; o al menos así fue hasta que la maestra les entrego la actividad de ese día, un conteo de esperma con muestras que la escuela tenía gracias a varios donadores, y como si fuera un mal chiste la muestra con la que trabajaría ella era de Puck, el calor en sus mejillas fue evidente cuando Mercedes se le acerco para preguntarle si se sentía bien.

-Tengo que tragarme lo que siento sino quiero afectar mis perfectas calificaciones – pensó, después dejo escapar una risa mientras pensaba que usar la palabra "tragarme" cerca de una muestra de esperma de Puck no era buena idea, estiro sus manos al microscopio que Mike le trajo y comenzó con las practicas, tan casual y elegante que nadie se dio cuenta que detrás de ese rostro estaba surgiendo un calor que ni ella se imagino que pudiera existir.

Aliviada salió del laboratorio y camino a la cafetería, no tenía hambre después de trabajar con el material biológico de Puck, pero lo había prometido a Mercedes y Kurt estar con ellos.

-Si desde el sábado, Puedes creerlo?

-Como Finn decidió simplemente ignorarla por su virgen embarazada pues se busco un rebote-

-Pero él? En serio esa mujer tiene algo mal en la cabeza!

-Mi plan de encerrarla en mi sótano sigue en pie, yo solo digo.

-Encerrar a quien?- Pregunto Tina mientras se sentaba junto a Mercedes.

-A quien más T, a Rachel.

-Ahora q-qué hizo te esta v-vez? – dijo con una sonrisa a Kurt.

-A mi nada, pero está cometiendo demasiadas estupideces.

-Si, de hecho esta vez sería un favor – Dijo Mercedes con un pedazo de zanahoria en la mano – mira que enrollarte con Puck por despecho – ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Qué? – Gritó para después sentirse avergonzada.

-Qué pasa honey?

-Nada, solo que… me sorprende.

-Verdad! – Le dijo Mercedes – Bueno y lo mejor es que ella…. – Tina dejo de escucharlos para sentirse triste y enojada.

Después de dejar a Tina en el estacionamiento, Puck fue a buscar una hamburguesa, antes de llegar a clase quería desayunar, además de que no acostumbraba ir a clases antes de las diez de la mañana y no tenía pensarlo hacerlo esta vez. Pensaba como sería tener a Tina en su habitación, generalmente no lleva chicas a casa, no le gustaba sentir que su espacio era invadido, pero se sentía tan bien estar cerca de ella que no importaba, las únicas chicas que habían entrado en su habitación eran su hermana y su madre, y ni siquiera Quinn tuvo la oportunidad, miro el espacio donde Tina estuvo sentada, ahora ocupada por una caja de hamburguesa y unas papas con salsa, recordaba su relación con Quinn, ella es la novia de su mejor amigo, y como en una fiesta bebió de más y Puck aprovecho para acercarse a ella, él siempre había querido estar con ella, pero se alejo cuando Finn se adelanto y la convirtió en su novia, se sentía mal pues realmente la quería o al menos eso pensaba pues después de haber tenido sexo con ella se dio cuenta que el amor que el juraba sentir no era más que calentura, pero cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada sospecho de esa noche, después la confronto y ella se lo confirmo, pero no quería estar con él, lo veía como un fracasado, un perdedor comparado con Finn, después en la sala de coros Tina le dijo que era un cobarde comparado con Finn, y fue entonces cuando realmente se sintió mal, él ya no quería a Quinn pues sus sentimientos por la chica gótica de la cual estuvo enamorado desde niño renacía, pero no quería ser como su padre, un hombre que abandona a sus hijos y huye de los problemas, aunque a decir verdad se sentía aliviado de no tener que cargar con el embarazo.

Miro su reloj y comprobó que ya era hora del almuerzo y eso no quería perderse, mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento al edificio de la escuela llamo a su mamá para avisar que llevaría un amigo a comer, recordó que ella había limpiado su habitación el fin de semana mientras él estaba en la cama con Santana, así que al menos el lugar estaría decente para Tina.

-Tina?- dijo Artie mientras rodaba hacia Tina quien preparaba sus cosas para irse de la escuela.

Si? Artie –

-Quieres hacer algo? –

-C-creía que ju-jugarías con tus amigos de computación a Halo en tu casa –

-Sí, así sería pero me cancelaron. Entonces aceptas? –

Tina miro en el pequeño espejo de su casillero como fruncía el ceño, sabía que a Artie quería mucho a sus amigos, pero nunca pensó que ella se convertiría en su plan de reserva, se alegro de tener algo que hacer – lo siento, pero quede con Puck de ir a sus casa a ensayar el dueto. – dijó fríamente, lo que le hacía sentir una extraña felicidad.

-Con Puck? – le respondió con la boca abierta – Ten cuidado con él Tee, el no es una buena persona, además de que no se acerca a las chicas sin ninguna intención.

-Quédate tranquilo Artie, solo queremos hacer algo bueno para el Glee club, quiero ganarle a Rachel – Artie no se mostro convencido de la respuesta de Tina, pero a ella eso no le molesto, le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomo sus cosas y salió hacía el estacionamiento.

Casi no hablaron durante el trayecto a la casa de Puck, solo intercambiaron un par de preguntas con respuestas tan motonas.

-Ma, llegamos-

-Noah?, hola querido. Quien es la señorita.

-Ella es Tina, tenemos algo que hacer junto.

-Es un g-gusto señora Puckerman - Dijo estirando un brazo para saludarla, pero ella no respondió, solo la miro fijamente tratando de estudiarla. Quizá el estilo "Gótico" no era algo bueno para ella o para su hogar pensó incómodamente.

-Tina? Creo que te conozco – Dijo dándole la mano y abrazándola.

-Mi p-padre es Li Cohen, es miembro de su t-templo.

-Eso es, eres hija de Li y Carol, la familia mitad judía.

-Así es, señora.

-Bueno querida, bienvenida, siéntete como en tu casa, si necesitas algo solo avísame. – Le dijo con una sonrisa para después mirar a Puck quien veía todo sin decir alguna palabra- Me alegra de que por fin hallas traído a una amiguita. –No me recordara?- Pensó Tina mientras tomaba de la mano a la madre de Puck.

-Ma. Por favor, estaremos en mi habitación. – Dijo jalando a Tina de una de las cadenas que colgaban de su falda.

-Tu mamá parece divertida – dijo mientras pasaba por la puerta de la habitación de Puck.

Tina miro al redor estudiando el lugar, cierto no era tan grande como el de ella, las paredes estaba cubiertas de un papel tapiz de vaqueros tan viejo que solo se apreciaba como machas en un fondo marrón tapizado con posters de bandas que conocida, calendarios con chicas en poca ropa y películas de acción pura. A mitad de la habitación había una enorme cama y frente a ella un escritorio con una vieja computadora junto a una pila de discos de vinilo, al lado del escritorio un viejo armario y sobre él decenas de trofeos que había ganado en deportes, y un rincón detrás de una silla con ropa sucia había dos guitarras y un balón de basquetbol, el lugar era extrañamente cálido y cómodo, era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, a excepción de los trofeos que gano después de dejar de frecuentarse y la caja llena de revistas "Playboy" y una que otra pieza ropa interior femenina regada que guardaba como trofeos debajo de su cama.

-Entonces comenzamos?-

-Claro- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-

Puck tomó su guitarra cantando la misma canción que los había unido, pero esta vez planeaba terminar.

El se arrodillo frente a ella y dejo la guitarra a un lado, puso sus manos en su cintura y se acerco a su cara lentamente.

Ahora que ella sabía sobre su noviazgo estuvo tentada a cancelar su cita, sabía que si iba a la casa de Puck terminarían así, apunto de besarse, pero Artie colocándola como su plan de reserva le hiso enfurecer tanto que solo lo uso para darle celos, pero las cosas se habían salido de control, no podía moverse, sus manos en su cadera no era lo que la detenía sino su propia mano que lo jalaba del cuello, estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que vio otra vez la caja con una prenda roja saliendo de ella, quizá es de Rachel pensó sintiendo la amargura y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que cayera sobre su espada sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

-No está bien – dijo con la cabeza baja mientras ocultaba el rojo en su rostro.

-Maldita sea Tina, tu también quieres hacerlo tanto como yo.

-Tu estas con Rachel ahora – le gritó.

-Qué? Cómo lo sabes? –

-Creíste que no lo sabría – le dijo en voz baja dándole la espalda.

-Como sea, de todos modos tú también estas con ruedas, al diablo con ellos, nadie se va enterar.

-Por quién me tomas?, Crees que soy alguna de tus zorras que solo quieren tener sexo contigo?

-Espera, qué?

-Se hace t-tarde me tengo que ir.

-Espera!... –Tina se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Puck – Yo… Te quiero, en serio te quiero.

-Q-Que?.

-Te quiero.

- P-por favor!

-Por qué?, -gritó -sabes lo difícil que es aceptar esto!, que yo el rey de los malditos me enamore de la chica ex… -callo antes de terminar la frase.

-D-de la chica extraña? D-De la perdedora asiática gótica tartamuda?-dijo tina cada vez más enojada - No sé si tratas de conquistarme o culparme de tu confusión! Y Si estoy con Artie y lo amo además de que tu estas con ella.

–Sí, de la extraña! Pero la única que de verdad me ha hecho sentir diferente –dijo tomando su muñeca – tú no eres como las demás, y eso es lo que me da miedo. Mira Lo siento pero es la verdad, lo de Rachel solo fue por lo de Finn, solo fue una cosa de una vez, ahora tranquila o estas celosa?

Tina miro su mano aun aferrada por Puck, no sabía si creerle, no sabía cómo corresponderle, estaba confundida.

-Puck –susurro, poniendo su otra mano sobre el pecho de él –no sé qué es lo que siento, hace una semana si me hubieran preguntado sobre ti –dudo antes de continuar –hubiera dicho que te odiaba sin dudarlo – Al oírla Puck bajo el rostro, ella puso sus dedos sobre su barbilla para levantarla hasta la altura de sus ojos, donde ella escarbo con su mirada, quería conocerlo mejor, quería saber que pensaba, que sentía en realidad – pero ahora no sé, no, si lo sé pero me aterra aceptarlo. –Callo sin separar sus manos de él – te quiero Puckerman, te quiero Noah Puckeman – ella se sonrojo, lo soltó y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

-Hey, esto no es malo verdad?

-N-no.

-Entonces por qué no me miras?

Tina suspiro y giro para verlo, pero encontró el rostro de Puck tan cercano al de ella, esta vez no besarlo fue imposible para ella -Puck –susurro otra vez. Él la tomo de la cabeza, sintió el sabor de la vainilla y el ligero calor de sus labios, era suave y dulce, ella no pudo hacer nada esta vez para evitarlo y estaba feliz de no hacerlo, coloco sus brazos en sus hombros y solo pensó en disfrutar de algo que sabía que después le traería problemas.

-Entonces, quieres estar conmigo?

-No. –dijo separándose de él.

-Maldita sea Tina porque no?!- golpeando con sus palmas el volante de su camioneta.

-Estoy con Artie, el ha sido mi amigos desde que llegue a esta ciudad, no fácil, compréndeme.

-Terminaras con él.

-No s-sé.

-Tina, por favor- le dijo mientras se acercaba otra vez a sus labios a lo que Tina lo detuvo con una mano lanzándolo lejos de ella.

-No, Puckerman! No está bien, yo no soy así. – rápidamente Tina abrió la puerta y salió en dirección a la calle.


	5. Mentiras

Desde el beso en su habitación Puck frecuentaba a Tina buscando algo más de ella, la recogía por las mañanas en su casa para llevarla a la escuela y le compraba el almuerzo en un McDonald's para después pasar la tardes en su maratón de películas en la casa de él y los fines de semana en la casa de Tina, ella estaba feliz de que él ya no insistiera en dejar a Artie por él, sin embargo era frecuente que se perdiesen la mejor parte de la película por estar besándose además de los besos clandestinos en la sala de coro, en la camioneta, etc. Ella se sentía mal por engañar a Artie de esa forma, pero cuando estaba con Puck su felicidad era más grande que su pena.

Dos semanas después el Sr. Schue tratando de concientizar sobre la discapacidad de Artie le pidió a todos usar sillas de ruedas para crear un número para las regionales, la elegida fue "Proud Mary" en el que Tina tendría la oportunidad de cantar junto con Mercedes y Artie, pero después del ensayo Tina se sintió mal por Artie y decidió revelar su secreto lo que provoco la ira de chico en sillas de rueda decidiendo terminar su relación por sentir que lo único que lo unía a ella era mentira.

-Señor Schue?

-Si Tina? – dijo levantando la cabeza de su ordenador.

-Aquí dejo la silla de ruedas que me presto para la tarea de la semana.

-Ah es cierto, gracias, pero, pensé que querrías quedártela más tiempo para estar pasar tiempo con Artie.

-No, no será necesario.

-Está todo bien? Parece que hubieras estado llorando.

-No, solo que… es el síndrome premenstrual – Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, generalmente utilizaba sus problemas femeninos como escusa para no dar explicaciones.

-Oh, quieres que llame a la Señorita Pillsbury, con ella podrás hablar de esos temas.

-Gracias pero no es necesario – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa fingida y saliendo de su despacho sin más. Camino por el pasillo tratando de no desmoronarse, quería llegar a casa y llorar la soledad de su habitación.

-Cohen! – escucho el grave grito de Puck en su espalda. -Hey! Si no te conociera pensaría que tratas de evitarme – le dijo caminando ahora junto a ella.- Quieres ver una película en mi casa?

-No me conoces recuerda – le dijo en voz baja.

-Eso se puede arreglar – le contesto en un tono sugerente, pero al no escuchar una respuesta se adelanto para poder ver su cara. – Te vez como el infierno! Estas bien?-

-Si – dijo apartando la vista rápidamente – No- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca y soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Quieres ir algún lugar -

-No-

-Ven, vamos a mi casa, podemos ensayar más nuestra canción y hacer algunas cosas más… - Tina se limpio las lagrimas y sin ninguna muestra de interés – Vamos Tina, desde hace dos semanas que no nos separamos y ahora me sales con -Ahora no Puck –

-Solo déjame –

-Dije no Puck – gritó, él la miro con tristeza haciendo que Tina solo se sintiera peor consigo mismo –lo siento, no quise gritarte –

-Está bien, estas mal y yo solo estoy invadiendo tu espacio – dijo caminando lejos de Tina.

-Espera, está bien, vamos a tu casa- dijo dándose por vencida. Él estiro un brazo para conducirla hasta la su camioneta.

-Aquí.

-Qué?

-Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te está pasando?-

-Puck, en serio quieres que te hable de mis problemas. – Puck la miro a los ojos, de verdad quería saber que pasaba para hacerla sentir mejor, quería ser la causa de su alegría o al menos intentar serlo, generalmente ante otras personas solo buscaría tener la ventaja para obtener lo que quería, desde un favor hasta sexo con la mayoría de las chicas.- Si, si quiero – le contestó él.

-Termine con Artie-

-En serio – dijo sin ocultar su propia felicidad – P-por qué? – continuo sin evitar tartamudear y fingir frialdad.

-Has notado algo diferente en nuestra conversación? –

-Las que tenemos entre besuqueos.

-Vamos solo piénsalo más.

-Que no haz tartamudeado? – Tina ya había revelado su secreto a su mejor amigo quien la juzgo como una hipócrita para después terminar con una relación de la que ya estaba cansada. No se sentía mal por terminar con Artie, de hecho estaba aliviada, pero su reacción como el mejor amigo fue lo que la hirió, ella se había expuesto y el solo la boto por no ser igual. – Ya sabía que no eras tartamuda- le dijo sonriendo.

-Qué?- pregunto genuinamente interesada.

-Bueno, todo mundo cree que soy estúpido pero soy más inteligente de lo que creen-

-Puck, yo nunca – se detuvo para pensar las cosas – bueno si. Me vas a decir como lo supiste-

-Bueno en primer lugar, no tartamudeabas cuando me gritaba o insultabas. Además de que te conozco desde que llegaste a Lima y nuca tartamudeaste cuando estábamos juntos.

-Qué?

-O vamos Tina, o tu si olvidaste nuestra amistad?

-No, no lo hice.

-Bien, la pregunta ahora es Por qué? – Puck se acerco más a ella y colocó la mano en su hombro. Tina le conto como a los nueve años se invento ese problema para evitar hablar frente a su clase, como después de eso todo el mundo a su alrededor la miraba como la tartamuda y como ya no pudo detenerlo anqué quería. Ella esperaba que Puck le gritara como Artie lo hizo, si su mejor amigo la rechazo que sería de un tipo del cual apenas se dirigen la palabra.

-En serio que eres rara.

-Gracias- dijo ni poder evitar las lágrimas.

-Entonces por fin podremos hablar normalmente. – le respondió tomándola de la cintura y jalándola hacía sí.

-Pensé que tu reacción diferente-

-Diferente cómo?

- Qué me rechazarías como lo hizo Artie.

-Hey, todos hacemos cosas para evitar dar el ensayo oral del destino manifiesto de la Señorita Dolores – haciendo que el comentario provocara una pequeña risa en Tina. – Además yo he hecho cosas peores, no lastimaste a nadie y si Ruedas cree que lo traicionaste, entonces necesita que alguien llene con alguna sustancia pegajosa su casillero mañana por la mañana.

-Puck, no quiero que le hagas nada, por favor.

-Hey te hizo llorar, es lo menos que puedo hacer. – Tina lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa tan dulce que Puck no podía soportar las ganas de besarlas, pero al final solo se contuvo. –Aun quieres ir a casa?-

-No es muy tarde ya-

-Qué quieres proponerme Asía? El hecho de que no tengas novio no quiere decir que puedas abusar de mi?

-Qué? Yo no…

-Está bien, permitiré solo por esta vez ya que estas mal.

-Entonces quieres hacerme sentir mejor?, bien, ve adelante y compra unos helados, hoy aremos un maratón de películas cursis para llorar y después puede trenzarme el cabello.

-Mira, el helado y las películas están bien, pero no tocare tu cabello.

-Bien, aunque al final no podrás evitarlo.

Puck condujo hasta un supermercado para compras el helado que prometió, no sabía cómo habían pasado las cosas, que ella pudo repeler su propuesta de sexo, ella había terminado con su novio y estaba expuesta, se suponía que sería fácil, sin embargo, ahora el compraba algo de comer para pasar una noche de "corazones rotos" con Tina, y aunque todo eso se le imaginaba tan gay pero se sentía bien, estaba feliz, lo estaba tanto que comenzó a olvidar que todo así por una apuesta.


	6. Quiero protegerte

Tina abrió los ojos lentamente protegiéndose con una mano de la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas de la sala de estar de la familia Puckerman, levanto su cabeza del muslo de Puck que utilizo como almohada para después incorporarse torpemente al darse cuenta que había pasado toda la noche en casa de Puckerman, se puso su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-Hey Asía, te vas sin despedirte – Dijo Puck mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a Tina tallándose la cara con las palmas de sus manos.

-Buenos días Puck. Lo siento, no quería desper…- Antes de que terminara la frase él le robo un beso. –Valla, me puedo acostumbrar a esto- Respondió Tina mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos esta noche-

-Para hacer qué?-

-Lo que sea – dijo Puck mientras se acercaba por otro beso. –Claro. – Susurro Tina antes de volver a unir sus labios a los de él.

Tina dejo atrás el hogar de la familia Puckerman para dirigirse al propio, Puck después de separarse de ella camino a su habitación para dormir un poco más y fantasear un poco.

-Hola Tina? – grito mercedes por el articular de su teléfono celular.

Había pasado toda la tarde del sábado respondiendo los mensajes de Kurt, quien se entero de su ruptura con Artie, ella no se lo había contado y lo único posible era que fue Artie quien se lo dijo, una de las cosas malas de tener los mismos amigos, pero al menos no la juzgo por su mentira diciendo que todo el mundo oculta algo haciendo referencia a que él lastimo a Mercedes al no ser sincera con ella sobre su sexualidad.

-Lamento no poder haber ido a tu casa ayer, pero mis padres se enteraron que amenace a Rachel y me castigaron-

-Ja j aja, Rachel te complica la vida una vez más-

-Así es amiga- hubo una pausa – Como te sientes después de lo de Artie?

-Mejor, digo al principio si fue una mierda, pero- callo mientras recordaba su noche en la camioneta y en su sala –después mejoro, aunque sigue sin querer dirigirme la palabra.

-Sé, lo sé. Él nos dijo a mí y a Kurt que estaba realmente enojado contigo.- Hay estaba- Pero, a donde fuiste ayer después de clase? Te estuvimos buscando después de que nos enteramos, pero no respondiste tu teléfono.

-Nada, solo salí con un nuevo amigo y lamento no haber respondido –

-Quién es tu nuevo amigo? El chico de informática que te regalo esa flor hace un mes?-

-No! ni siquiera sé cómo se llama él, solo lo conozco porque Artie es su amigo. Solo fui a casa de Puck a ver una película.

-Otra vez? Enserio Tina, tienes que alejarte de este tipo, no es bueno para ti-

-Mercedes te llamo después, me tengo que ir-

-Espera porqué?-

-Puck Paso a recogerme-Tina respondió sin pensarlo

-Qué?, Tina qué está pasando?

-N-nada, solo… solo ensayaremos un poco más para la competencia la próxima semana.

-Tina, querida ten cuidado, él no es una buena persona, no olvides que él es quien te molestaba hace apenas un par de semana–

-Lo sé- le contesto mientras miraba la camioneta de Puck por la ventana de su habitación- Quédate tranquila, no pasara nada de lo que deba arrepentirme-

-Está bien, oye con respeto a tu tartamudeo, estoy al tanto de todo y quiero que sepas que te apoyo y estoy muy orgullosa de que confesaras, fue muy valiente-

-Gracias, en serio gracias, te quiero-

-y yo a ti- Dijo Mercedes para después colgar, Tina guardo su teléfono y abrió la puerta.

Después de que Tina se fue por la mañana Puck subió a su habitación para dormir más para después pasarse casi todo el día pensando en Tina y como se sentía tirar de sus cadenas mientras la besaba, se sentía jodidamente bien estar con ella, le gustaba como el olor a manzana de su cabello se impregnaba en su camisa cuando ella se recargaba en él y sobre todo la sensación de sus guantes cuando él la tomaba de la mano mientras miraban una película y como al final nunca sabían de que trataba porque sus rondas de besos no les permitía darle atención a la pantalla. Apreciaba esos detalles que antes no veía ya que estaban prohibidos en lista de "Cosas que hacer con las chicas" así como invitarlas a salir en citas, pero ella era Tina, estaba muy por encima de su ego y de las demás chicas que había conocido. Quería hacer algo realmente bueno para ella, no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, pero esta vez era diferente, primero pensó en ir al cine, pero Rachel le dijo que salir por primera vez con una chica al cine no era nada apropiado además, de que ver películas es lo que estaban haciendo a diario y generalmente no veían la película por estar jugando con sus lenguas, ir a Breadstrix, pero ir a ese lugar estaba lleno de personas que él por ahora no quería ver, al final se decidió hacer algo más barato y personal.

No sabía a donde iría con Puck, así que elegir ropa fue un verdadero reto, pero se decidió por un vestido tirantes negros y unas botas de tacón alto y la joyería vintage y los guantes de red rojos que tanto le gustaban, así al menos le daría un toque casual al elegante conjunto. Después de la llamada de Mercedes, Tina salió de su casa para encontrar a Puck con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa manchada de cloro y una chamarra de cuero.

-Genial- gruño Tina.

-Qué?- respondió Puck.

-Demasiado formal, me veré ridícula.

-Ja ja aja, te ves hermosa- Dijo Puck susurrándole mientras la abrazaba.

-Tú también te vez bien. A donde vamos?- pregunto tratando de esconder el rojo en sus mejillas.

-Es sorpresa, sube quieres?-

Puck condujo a Tina por la cintura hasta su camioneta. La plática entre ellos fue más bien un intercambio de bromas sobre los estereotipos asiáticos y los deportistas huecos, ambos recordaron lo natural que es hablar entre sí, algo que les alegro pero al mismo tiempo las nostalgia de una amistad importante que por mucho tiempo se mantuvo en el olvido. Después de unos minutos Puck fijo su vista en el camino con un semblante serio, Tina no pudo evitar observar el perfil del rostro de su acompañante, siempre había pensado que él era guapo, pero su actitud de macho petulante le había hecho sentir desprecio hacia él, pero esta vez era diferente, no solo pensaba que era guapo, algo que nunca camino, sino el deseo de solo estar con él sin importar nada.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto apartando la vista de la carretera por un segundo para mirar a Tina.

-Nada, solo… - miro a la ventana- creo que eres guapo, pero eso es algo que ya sabías.

-Ahora lo sé- le dijo sonriendo al camino.

-Salimos de Lima? – pregunto Tina aun mirando por la ventana.

-Así es-

-A donde vamos?

-Te dije que es sorpresa?-

-Alguien estará hay esperándonos?

-No, estaremos solos.

-Puedes tirar un cadáver en ese lugar?

-Es muy probable.

-Puck!

-Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Tina no dijo nada, solo se recargo en el respaldo del asiento y dejo que los brincos que daba la camioneta la arrullaran hasta quedar dormida.

-Hey, llegamos, despierta.

-Qué?, donde estamos?

-Lejos.

Se encontraban al lado del camino cerca de unos árboles a tres horas de Lima.

-Y por qué aquí?

-No sé, hace mucho que no venia y creí que sería buena idea.

-Salimos? –Preguntó Tina mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Mejor quedémonos aquí, ya salí yo y hay mucho viento helado, y temo que tus hermosas piernas se congelaran.

-Entonces nos quedamos, y que haremos?

-Quieres comer algo?- Le dijo Puck mientras sacaba del asiento trasero una bolsa con varias hamburguesas de McDonald's – También pedí ensalada.

-Genial, así podremos alimentar a los animalitos del bosque- le respondió mientras habría el envoltorio de una de las hamburguesas y tomaba un batido de fresa.

-Creí que cuidabas lo que comías?

-Si, trato de alejarme de los productos light, tienen un sabor horrible.

Alguien que le guste comer era algo que a Puck le agradaba, ya que las ultimas chicas con las que estuvo saliendo solo pedía verduras en un plato con mucho limón, y eso es algo que sus costumbre judío-familiares no podría tolerar.

Después de una cena, con una que otra intervención sobre cómo sería la vida si lo Beatles no se hubieran separada y compartir papas fritas, Tina miro a Puck con un semblante serio.

-Puck?

-Mm? – respondió mientras terminaba con su tercer hamburguesa.

-Ya que tu sacaste el tema de nuestra amistad hace ya alguno años, me preguntaba, por qué te alejaste de mí?

Puck la miro fijamente, después se limpio la boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

-No lo recuerdas?

-Solo sé que un día fui a tu casa como siempre e hiciste que tu mamá dijera que no estabas. – Dijo con tristeza mientras recordaba como su mamá se disculpaba por la ausencia de su hijo cuando este los miraba por la cortina de la sala- Después en la calle hacía como que no me mirabas y cuando sentí como te alejabas simplemente deje de buscarte entre la gente de la escuela.

-En serio no lo recuerdas?- le dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-No.

-Recuerdas cuando mi padre se fue.

-Sí, fue la única vez que te vi llorar.

-Al día siguiente unos compañeros me dijeron que como no tenía padre tú nunca me verías como… (hiso una pausa) Que nunca me querrías-

-Pero yo si te quería, eras mi mejor amigo -

-El ultimo día de vacaciones, estábamos en el parque, y yo te dije que me había enamorado de ti, pero tú me rechazaste, eso me hiso creer que lo que habían dicho era cierto, así que me enoje contigo-

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo. Pero, ese no era el motivo-

-Entonces cual era?. – dejo salir sin mirarla.

-Puck, tenías 13 años y ya habías tenido sexo con todas las chicas de tu clase, y creí que sí aceptaba solo terminaría siendo una más.

-Yo realmente te quería, y nunca te haría algo así.

-Realmente Puck? Realmente?, dime el nombre de tres de esas chicas.

-Yo – Callo cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón- Quizá.

-Si –dijo Tina sin ánimo- Quizá fue mejor que nos separáramos. Pero ahora no sé. – dejo escapar tratando de hacerle saber que aun había esperanzas.

-Tina. Pero mírame ahora, solo soy un maldito bastardo que no puede hacer nada bien.

-A que te refieres.

-A que no quisiste salir conmigo porque sabias en el perdedor en que me convertiría.

-Por qué piensas así?

-Quinn me lo dijo-

Tina sabía por Mercedes que tal vez ellos tuvieron un romance a espaldas de Finn. Y aunque la traición a su mejor amigo molestaba por alguna razón tenía deseos de protegerlo, aunque sea de sí mismo.

-Tú no eres un perdedor, y no quiero oírte hablar así.

-Tina, por favor, mis calificaciones son un asco, no fui bueno para mantener una amistad que era importante para mí y no soy capaz de hacer sentir a mi madre orgullosa de mí y…

-Yo lo estoy de ti. – interrumpió.

-En serio?

-Claro, eres un gran amigo, hermano y compañero de canto, además tu habilidades en la guitarra, piano y batería es envidiable, te enfrentaste a la escuela por entrar a Glee … además de que besas increíble – dijo Tina desviando la mirada al decir la última línea.

-Tina?

-sí?

-Gracias

Puck se estiro sus brazos para abrazarla y atraerla a él para después besarla.

-Crees, que lo que paso cuando éramos niños cambio?- Pregunto Puck separándose de os labios de Tina.

-A qué te refieres?

-Tina, quieres ser mi novia?


	7. Love Today

-Tina, quieres ser mi novia?- Soltó Puck de golpe, ella lo miro tratando de descubrir que era lo que realmente quería. Sin embargo, pronto se perdió en su oscuros ojos, se sentía tan real que le fue imposible pensar como esto afectaría su vida después.

-Q-Qué? – tartamudeo Tina.

-Tina, por favor, se mi novia.

-Puck, no sé qué decir – le contesto mirando sus botas – acabo de terminar con Artie, y aun me duele lo que pasó con él.

-Tina, yo no soy Artie, pero si no quieres, lo entenderé.

-Y qué pasaría si dijera que sí?

-Me harías la persona más feliz.

-Y qué pasaría conmigo?

-A qué te refieres?

-Puck, eres un mujeriego, eres conocido por acostarte con casi cualquier chica de la escuela, y honestamente no creo que cambies.

-Es cierto, pero confía en mí, ninguna ha significado nada para mí, prometo nunca hacerte daño – Respondió Puck tomando la palma de Tina con ambas manos, ella lo miro directo a los ojos, sabía que debía de negar, que no era buena idea comprometerse así con él, lo sabía pero no lo quería aceptar.

-Está bien, aceptó- susurro acercando su rostro al de él para después besarle y seguir así hasta que los primeros rayos del sol le avisó que era hora de regresar a casa.

La única vez que Puck llegaba temprano a la escuela era el primer día de clase. Pero, esta vez era diferente, quería acompañar a Tina su primera clase antes de apartarse de ella el resto del día. La pareja entro de la mano al edificio mientras charlaba sobre la idea de que el coro hiciera un numero de "Guns n' roses" por lo cual no se percataron de las miradas de los pocos alumnos que aun quedaban en los pasillos por la tan extraña pareja, él se despidió de ella tras dejarla en su casillero y prometerle verla antes del ensayo con el coro.

-Hey Tina! – dijo Mercedes acercándose por atrás junto con Kurt.

-Hola, Mercedes. Por qué tan emocionada?

-Bueno, hoy son los primeros duetos, y mis fuentes "el señorito Kurt aquí presente" – Dijó poniendo su mano en el hombro- me informaron que el mío es uno de los primeros.

-Y como lo supieron.

-El Sr. Schue le dio la lista a Rachel y ella a Finn y por alguna a razón termino en mi poder.

.-Y sabes cuándo es el mío y Puck? – Le preguntó al fashionita, al mismo tiempo que sentía lo dulce que su nombre del chico dejaba en sus labios.

-Pues hoy son: Mercedes y Mike, Yo y la Barbie embarazada.

-Kurt!- le gritó Mercedes.

-Lo siento no lo pude evitar, aunque canta muy bien tengo que admitir, claro que no mejor que su compañero. Bueno en fin y por ultimo Artie y Santana, lo siento querida, al parecer serás hasta la próxima semana.

-Pero, el miércoles hay ensayo.

-Sí, pero el Sr. Schue quiere dedicarlo a elegir canciones para las regionales.

-Bueno entonces el orden para la próxima semana será, Finn y Brittany, Puck y usted y por ultimo Rachel y Matt, ja quien diría que la reina del drama quiere cerrar la competencia.

-Como las grandes!- dijo Tina con sarcasmo.

-Como las grandes boconas- completo Mercedes para romper en risas mientras la campana anunciaba que la primera clase había iniciado.

Las horas parecían no avanzar para Puck, cuando el profesor de cálculo golpeó la mesa con un libo para despertarlo recordó lo mucho que odiaba asistir a clases, pero al final, por diez minutos de besuqueo en el asiento delantero de su camioneta con Tina lo valía.

El lugar para sentarse definía el status dentro de la escuela, generalmente él no se preocupaba por eso, el ser uno de los deportistas más temidos le aseguraba un lugar en la mesa en la cima de la cadena social, mientras sus compañeros y novia tenía que conformarse con un lugar designado para marginados, pero ahora que él era uno de ellos debería tomar su lugar correspondiente aunque al final no le importaba, prefería estar compartiendo bromas sobre los miles de chalecos de el Sr. Schue con Artie y Matt que estar cerca de Dave y Azimio.

Él y Tina habían acordado no decir nada aun sobre su noviazgo ya que ella había terminado con Artie poco tiempo atrás y él prefería que ella fuera quien decidiera cuando era hora de hacer pública su relación. Se acerco a la mesa donde estaban los otros gleek's mirando como la espalda de Tina se movía en una animada charla con los demás presentes y espero de pie hasta que Mike se levanto por algo de beber desocupando así un lugar junto a Tina.

-Hey! – dijo deslizándose por el costado de la mesa y empujando la bandeja de Mike lejos.

-Hola – los demás saludaron a Puck para reanudar la charla mientras él acariciaba la rodilla de Tina por debajo de la mesa lo que provoco que ella soltara una pequeña risa como respuesta a su contacto.

-Puck, yo estaba sentado en ese lugar – Le dijo Mike quien permanecía junto a Puck.

-Lo siento Chang, pero cuando llegue no había nadie.

-Mí comida sí.

-No.- le contesto girando la cabeza para seguir viendo a Tina.

-Como sea- Le respondió de mala gana mientras se trasladaba hasta la el lugar libe junto a Finn, cuando tomo el lugar le disparo la mirada a Puck quien le coqueteaba descaradamente a Tina.

Doom dududu domm boom da da boom..

El Sr. Schue anuncio que Mercedes y Mike iniciarían con la primera guerra de duetos anuales, quienes eligieron a "Mika" para que Mercedes luciera su voz y Mike bailara.

Everybody's gonna love today,  
gonna love today, anyway you want to,  
anyway youv'e got to, love love me,  
love love me, love love

Mercedes animada por el público cantaba y caminaba mientras Mike hacía lo suyo detrás de ella.

I've been crying for so long,  
fighting tears just to carry on,  
but now, but now, it's gone away.

Mike dio unos pasos adelante de Mercedes para dar vida al segundo verso sorprendiendo a todo por escucharlo cantar por primera vez.

Hey girl why can't you carry on,  
Is it co's you're just clouding your mother,  
little tight, like to taste for fun,  
Well you aint gonna taste no other,  
gonna make you a lover,

Ambos unieron sus voces para formar un dueto divertido y extraño mientras bailaban animadamente.

Wait till your mother and your papa's gone,  
papas gone, ohh mutha 4 her papa,  
shock shock me, shock shock me,  
shock shock.

Everybody's gonna love today,  
gonna love today, anyway you want to  
anyway you've got to, love love me  
love love me, love love .

Mercedes dio un paso hacia adelante tomando de las manos a Kurt jalándolo para bailar con ellos.

Everybody's gonna love today, love today,  
love today, gonna love today,  
anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,  
love love me, love love me, love love  
girl with a groove with the big bust on,  
big bust on,  
Wait till your mother and your papa's gone,  
papa's gone, ohh mother 4 her papa,  
shock shock me, shock shock me,  
shock shock.

Mike imitando a Mercedes se acerco a Tina y la saco a bailar con él, lo que hiso que Puck la jalara de la falda en automático, pero ella solo sacudió la mano para después pasar al frente seguida por las demás chicas del coro. Puck cruzo los brazos mientras seguía a los asiáticos con la mirada y los otros solo aplaudían al ritmo de la canción.

I said everybody's gonna love today,  
gonna love today, gonna love today,  
I said everybody's gonna love today,  
gonna love today, anyway you want to  
dadadadadadd  
fades away

Mercedes y Mike se colocaron espalda con espalda para terminar con el número y recibir los aplausos de todos excepto un celoso Puck.

-Buen trabajo chichos- gritó Will dando unas palmadas en el hombre de Mike – Quién diría que podrías cantar Mike?

-Increíble, no? - pregunto Tina mientras tomaba el asiento que ocupaba su lugar junto a Puck.

-Si claro- Bufo dejando que ella metiera su mano entre las de él.

-Pasa algo?

-Nada, todo maravilloso – Respondió evitando mirarla.

-Puck, dímelo.

-Maldita sea, que todo está bien.- Dijo atrayendo la atención de los compañero más cercanos.

-Está bien, como sea- respondió con frialdad y retirando su mano violentamente.

-O por favor.

If time could tune in today and we left too many things to say  
If we could turn it back what would we want to change?

Inicio Quinn sentada junto a Kurt que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa frente al resto de New Directions.

But now's the time to take a chance  
C'mon, we got to make a stand  
What if we gotta lose the choices in our hands

Continúo Kurt mirando a sus compañeros.

Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)  
Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)  
Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never die.  
So never let this life pass us by. Live like there's no tomorrow.

Unieron sus voces en los coros mientras los demás cantaban en voz baja el fondo, Quinn desvió la mirada hacía Puck quien se sobresalto al sentir la mirada de la rubia siendo percibido por Tina quien sintió un hielo en la boca del estomago al ver como reacciono a la mirada de la porrista.

It never was a night at day and then the week will fade  
away Let it be. Nothing less. And let the dreams remain.  
Take a leap and fade and hope you fly, feel what it's like  
to be alive.

Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)  
Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)  
Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never die...

Finalizada la canción Tina bajo la mirada para tratar de ignorar el nudo en el estomago de los celos de Puck y Quinn, nunca había tenido la necesidad de creer que alguien la traicione porque en general no esperaba nada de nadie, pero con él era diferente, él le juro no hacerle daño y aunque le quería creer sabía su naturaleza.

-Tina, lo siento no quería hablarte así. – dijo Puck colocando una mano en su hombro tratando de tener contacto físico otra vez.

-Lo sé – dijo aun mirando las patas de la silla frente a ella.

-Ahora que pasa?

-Puck, tu y Quinn estuvieron juntos? Digo de manera sentimental?

-A que te refieres?

-Estas enamorado de ella?

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just playing' to a god that I don't believe in

Cos I got time while she got freedom

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Artie rasgo las primeras notas mientras Santana lo acompañaba con su voz.

-Tina, no sé de que hablas – le dijo inclinándose a ella sin aparentar su nerviosismo a ante la pregunta de Tina.

-Hace tiempo dijiste que ella te había llamado perdedor, y eso te afecto mucho, supuse que ella era importante en tu vida para que reaccionaras así.

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

-Es cierto, hace tiempo yo y ella estuvimos juntos, eso mientras ella era novia de Finn. – dijo mirando a Artie tocando la guitarra. – Después negó haber tenido algo conmigo y fue cuando me llamo un patético perdedor.

-La amabas?

-No sé, creo que sí.

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

Santana miro como Tina y Puck hablaban cerca uno del otro.

-Y aun la amas?- Pregunto Tina mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No- respondió sin dificultad- No creo sentir algo así por ella, además de que tendrá al hijo de mi mejo amigo- completo sintiendo raro al mentir así sobre su hijo.

-Me alegra que seas sincero conmigo Puck-

-Prometí no lastimarte-

-Entonces por qué racionaste así hace un momento?

-Sentí celos de que Mike bailara contigo.

-Por qué?

-Cosas de hombre- respondió con una sonrisa al comprobar que tanto Artie como Mike los miraban a lo que no pudo resistir tomarla de la mano otra vez.

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

(Oh glad you're okay now)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(Oh I'm glad you're okay)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(One still in love while the other ones leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

*Love Today –Mika

*Live like there's no tomorrow- Selena Gomez

*Breakeven – The Script


	8. La primera vez en decir Te amo

, pero nuestros duetos son el lunes! – Gritó Rachel cuando Will decidió posponer los duetos hasta el miércoles.

-Lo siento Rachel, pero el lunes no podremos asistir yo y la Srita. Pillsbury- dijo tratando de no mirarla directamente- Los demás están de acuerdo- Preguntó a los demás que en seguida afirmaron – Todos están bien con eso.

-Sí, pero todos están en contra de mí!- Dijo saliendo de la sala enojada por una vez más.

-Les dije que la encerráramos en mi sótano para evitar este tipo de escenas – Dejo Kurt tomando su bolso – Pero ahora está ocupado por mis atuendos de verano- Reiteró provocando las risas de los otros miembros. Así termino el fallido intento de seleccionar los números para las seccionales para al final solo dejarlo hasta después de que los últimos duetos se presentaran.

-Chicos? – Dijo Tina en voz baja a Mercedes y Kurt.

-Qué pasa?-

-Podemos hablar?

-Estas bien?- Dejo escapar Mercedes mirando a la chica asiática con algo de preocupación.

-Cielos Mercedes, si estoy bien, solo que quiero contarles algo, podemos ir afuera?

-Claro vamos.

El resto de la semana fue tan común como fantástica para la nueva pareja, Tina decidió confesar a sus mejores amigos que ella y Puck eran novios, como lo esperaba al principio lanzaron una lista interminable de defectos que hacían del chico del mohicano una horrible elección y para después aceptar sin ánimos su relación y ofrecer destruirlo con sus propias manos si él la lastimaba.

-Sabes, ayer le dije a Mercedes y a Kurt sobre nosotros- Dijo Tina separando su vista del televisor para ver la mandíbula de Puck quien abrió los ojos sorprendido por la noticia.

-Sí? Y Qué dijeron?-

-Que estaba loca- Dejo salir divirtiéndose con la expresión de Puck al escucharla- Y que si enserio te quería respetarían lo nuestro.

-En serio, entonces ya puedo regar por la escuela que eres mi chica y que nadie se debe de meter contigo sin vérselas conmigo?

-Oye! No necesito que me defiendas!- gritó golpeando el pecho de él con el puño.

-Claro que no, de todos modos nadie quisiera vérselas con una ruda chica gótica con esas botas de combate y que esconde navajas en su abrigo.

-Ja, solo paso una vez y fue por prevención.- Ella estiro su mano por detrás de la cabeza de su novio para jalarlo y besarlo en los labios. – Por cierto, ellos me pidieron advertirte que si te atreves a lastimarme, estás muerto. Pero, por supuesto que eso ya lo sabías- Ella lo miro a los ojos ofreciéndole una malévola sonrisa mientras sobaba la parte trasera de la cabeza del chico.

-Me lo imagine - Menciono con una media sonrisa mirando los profundos ojos de Tina- Te prometí no hacerlo- Termino para continuar con el beso y perderse otro final de película.

Su nuevo noviazgo tomo por sorpresa a la escuela, nadie esperaba que Puck se comprometiera de esa forma con nadie y mucho menos con la extraña asiática que de un día para otro dejaba de tartamudear. Tina caminaba por los pasillos sintiendo como se clavaban en su espalda las miradas de las chicas que habían estado con él antes y que ahora trataban de ver "eso" que el futbolista quería de ella. Ella simplemente bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro con su cabello, sentía extraño ser el centro de atención, las mujeres simplemente hablaban de ella a sus costados, mientras los hombres la miraban calificándola como un prospecto de amante a futuro. Ella en un impulso levanto la vista para ver cómo Artie trataba de esconderse tras un salón sin apartar la vista de ella, su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento que no fue posible descifrar por ella, enfrente de él estaba Matt junto a Mike quien recargado en su casillero quien al verla la miro decepcionado, Quinn apareció al fondo del pasillo de la mano con Finn, la rubia al percatarse de su presencia le disparo una mirada llena de ira, Santana quien estaba con Brittany se acerco por atrás y susurro cerca de su oído.

-Felicidades Cohen, pronto harás a Puck más dichoso-

-Qué?-

-Ya te enteraras- Santana siguió caminando llamando la atención de Matt quien no perdió la oportunidad de ir tras la latina, Mike siguió a su amigo sin antes dedicarle una sutil mirada de compasión a Tina.

-Hola novia- Puck extendió los brazos hacía Tina abrazándola por la espalda a lo que Tina reacciono con un pequeños salto. –Valla no sabía que era tan fácil asustarte. – Tina dejo caer la tención de sus hombros producto de la psicótica escena para disfrutar del abrazo de su novio quien acariciaba con sus dedos el antebrazo de ella.

-Hey gran chico-

-Disfrutando de ser la novia de Puckzilla-

-Y la fama que trae consigo- Dijo dando un paso aleándose de él y dejándole ver como los demás los miraban.

-O nena, no dejes que un montón de idiotas opaquen nuestra felicidad- Puck acariciaba la mejilla de Tina para después acercarse y plantarle un dulce beso haciéndole olvidar el frió de las miradas de sus amigos. Al separa sus labios Tina dejo escapar una tierna risa que rápido tapo con su mano habiendo que Puck sonriera animadamente.

-Entonces. Cuál es el plan para hoy?

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a Mercedes y Kurt ir a una pijamada hoy por la noche. – Puck dejo de sonreír de inmediato – Pero, te parece si mañana en la noche a cenar?

-Claro- Respondió plantándole un beso y encaminándola al estacionamiento para llevarla a casa.

El reloj marcaban las siete de la tarde, Tina se deslizaba dentro de un vestido negro, ella había citado a Puck en su casa a las ocho, en la cocina la pasta aun hervía a fuego lento en la estufa y en el comedor la vajilla ya estaba puesta. Ella estaba sujetando su cabello con un listón cuando el timbre de la puerta anuncio que su novio había llegado.

Ella lo había invitado a cenar así que esta vez debería de vestirse algo más elegante, al final fue Finn que le sugirió que usara una camisa de vestir junto con el saco y unos vaqueros con sus botas, antes de llegar al pórtico de la enorme casa de la familia Cohen-Chang, Puck salto al jardín del vecino de Tina para robar dos rosas –Una para Tina y otra para su mamá- pensó.

El timbre retumbo en la sala de la casa de Tina, ella bajo corriendo por las escaleras, sus botas hacían ruido a cada paso, así Puck se dio cuenta que habrían pronto así que formo una sonrisa para ser recibido.

Tina abrió la puerta para ve a su novio con una sonrisa falsa y unas rosas en la mano.

-Hey- Dijo ocultando mal su nerviosismo.

-Hola, qué te pasa?- pregunto la chica asiática sin dejar de mirarlo raro.

-No sé, toma traje esto para ti- Él estiro su brazo ofreciendo las flores.

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado en costarlas del jardín del vecino-

-Como lo supiste?-

-Nos está mirando desde su casa – Tina salió de su casa y levanto la mano para saludar al hombre que los miraba enojado en el maco de su puerta- Hola señor Johnson, lo siento por sus flores. – El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante el saludo de la joven para después asentir con la cabeza y entrar en su casa.

-Pasa – ella tomo de la mano a Puck jalándolo dentro de su hogar y cerrar la puerta en su espalda.

-Y tu papás?- Pregunto olvidando un poco su nerviosismo.

-Honestamente no sé, generalmente se desaparecen antes que despierte y no llegan hasta el lunes- dijo tristemente.

-Entonces, tememos todo este lugar para nosotros solos?- Puck dejo escapar una mirada sugerente a lo que ella solo frunció el ceño.

-No para lo que crees-

Puck sonrió deslizo la mano por la espalda de la chica para plantarle un beso en la frente

-Que huele tan delicioso-

-No quería salir tres horas a un mirador, así que hice la cena. Te molesta si comemos aquí?

-Hiciste la cena para mí?

-Si

-Gracias – Él tomo de la cintura a Tina y comenzó a besarla en los labios, introdujo la lengua para jugar con la de ella, no olvidaría fácilmente el sutil sabor a vainilla y fresa que sus labios dejaban en él. Tina tomo de la mano a Puck y lo llevo al comedor.

La película estaba a la mitad cuando Puck comenzó a besarla, Tina respondió al beso de la misma forma en que lo recibía, de repente Puck deslizo su mano por la pierna de la chica, ella solo gimió ante el contacto de la piel callosa de la mano de él. El beso continuo con más intensidad, la mano de Puck ahora estaba debajo del vestido jugando con la pierna de la chica, ella sujetaba la cabeza de Puck sin dejar de besarlo.

-Puck- susurro.

-Sí?- dijo en voz bajo.

-Vamos a mi habitación- Ella se puso de pie y camino desesperadamente a su recamara siendo seguida por Puck. Ella se dejo caer en su cama, Puck subió para colocarse sobre ella y seguir besándola, Tina comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa torpemente, él se quitaba el pantalón con gran destreza después de años de hacerlo.

-Puck- seguía gimiendo el nombre de su novio, de repente Tina el efecto de sus palabras al sentir en una pierna como el mimbro del chico crecía. Puck tomo la orilla del vestido y lo jalo hacía arriba dejando a Tina solo en ropa interior, una de sus manos fue directo al pecho mientras la otra acariciaba dulcemente la espalda de la chica. Tina se sintió abrumada y comenzó a empujarlo.

-Qué pasa? No quieres- dijo decepcionado.

-Sí, sí quiero.

-Entonces por qué?

-Puck soy virgen- Tina giro su cabeza para ver su mesita de noche y ocultar su vergüenza.

-Lo sé- digo trayendo su rostro para besarlo- No te preocupes, cuidare de ti- Tina sonrió respondiendo al beso.

Puck besaba lentamente el cuello de Tina, quien seguía gimiendo el nombre del chico, él comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de su novia pasando por el medio de sus pechos hasta llegar a su ombligo, fuera de la casa comenzaba a llover y las gotas de agua golpeaba el cristal de la ventana.

Puck miraba el techo de la habitación de Tina, veía el resplandeciente blanco que había remplazado el rosa con el que sus padre decoraban la habitación de su antigua casa y ahora ole daba un aire helado y al mismo tiempo tan acogedor al rincón de Tina, las paredes del mismo color estaban adornadas con fotografías en blanco y negro junto a poster de bandas de las cuales solo reconocía muy pocas, la estrella de la recamara era esa enorme cama matrimonial con sabanas negras y cojines morados en la que ahora descansaba, frente a la cama estaba un escritorio con una computadora apagada junto al bolso que solía llevar a la escuela y que él cargaba de regreso a casa como muestra de caballerosidad; junto al escritorio estaba un enorme librero lleno con títulos en letras doradas y góticos que no podría descifrar a simple vista, junto a la puerta estaba un closet lleno de ropa de encaje y colores oscuros en su mayoría y aun lado de este un espejo junto con una mesa llena de maquillaje y cremas además de la joyería y bisutería que le gustaba usar, además del pequeño estéreo con enorme bocinas en un rincón de la habitación con cientos de cd's y vinilos acomodados a los lados del aparato; todo encajaba perfectamente con el estilo de ella, solo chocaba una enorme alfombra rosa que cubría una gran parte del piso de la habitación que ahora estaba cubierta por la ropa de ambos. Tina salió del baño con la camisa de Puck puesta, camino con una enorme sonrisa que no podía ocultar después de terminar con el "asunto", en otras ocasiones habría aprovechado esa ida al baño para vestirse y salir de la casa de su conquista para después enviarte un mensaje con algún pretexto malo; claro si es que no lo olvidada. Sin embargo, una fuerza no le permitió siquiera pensar en irse. Tina camino hasta terminar sentada en la orilla de la cama para dejar que su amante la atrajera a él y la abrazara hasta acostarse otra vez, el silencio se apodero del lugar, Tina no sabía que decir ya que era su primera vez, y Puck simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con el "después" ya que en ese entonces habría corrido de, así que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Te amo- dijo Puck sin pensar, Tina se sobresalto ante la declaración del joven, quien lo miro abriendo con la expresión de sorpresa, lo que hizo que puck se sintiera nervioso porque ella no le correspondía. Tina miraba a Puck incrédulamente, trataba de descubrir que era aquella declaración, si era verdad o solo un juego. Sin embargo, la chica relajo la mirada y recargo su frente en el pecho desnudo de su novio, después miro hacia arriba hasta ver sus ojos y susurro un –Yo también te amo- para después volver a descansar su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucarse entre los brazos del chico y dormirse con el sonido de los latidos del corazón de su amante.

Cuando Tina le correspondió no pudo evitar sonreír completamente, algo que ella no pudo apreciar, la envolvió en un abrazo y beso su cabeza hasta quedar dormido con aroma a manzana que el cabello de Tina desprendía al moverse, su sonrisa no se borro hasta el día siguiente cuando se marcho diciendo un nuevo "te amo" en la puerta mientras se besaban esperando volver a pasar una noche así.


	9. La pequeñez de la N

Puck llegó de sorpresa el domingo a la casa de Tina, solo necesitaba estar hay cinco minutos pues su madre lo esperaba en casa, pero no podía esperar para verla. Tras tocar su puerta escucho las pisadas de Tina bajar por las escaleras para después abrir lentamente la enorme puerta blanca de su casa.

-Hola, no te esperaba.

-Lo sé- Respondió inclinándose para besarla tiernamente en la boca, Tina de inmediato se sonrojo, algo que hizo que Puck sonriera por la imagen de Tina.

-Quieres pasar?

-No nena, solo vine a verte, mi madre me está esperando en casa.

-Ha bueno- Respondió tratando de esconder su decepción.

-Y quería darte esto- Dijo entregándole una caja blanca con un listón.

Tina tomo la caja con un semblante de sorpresa.

-Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

Tina abrió lentamente la caja para dejar al descubierto una pulsera plateada con un dije en forma de letra N colgado.

-No es mucho pero quería que lo tuvieras

-Es hermoso.

-En serio- Tina ofreció una sonrisa para después entregarle la pulsera y estirar su muñeca para que Puck se la pusiera quien lo hizo inmediatamente.

-Así que N?

-Ya sabes, por Noah.

-Qué clase de novia no sabría el nombre de su novio? Tina se acerco a Puck para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo apasionadamente.

-Puck, te están esperando- Dijo apartándose de él para tomar aire mientras acariciaba la nuca del chico con el mohicano.

-Qué más da? Estoy donde quiero estar- Respondió besándola nuevamente.

-No Puck, tienes que ir-

-Está bien- Dijo de mala gana, la beso por última vez y correr a su camioneta y despedirse con el brazo saliendo de la ventana. Tina se quedo parada en fuera del recibidor de su casa sonriendo mientras veía el camino que la camioneta de su novio dejaba atrás y jugueteaba con sus dedos la letra que colgaba de su muñeca.

Tina llegó a la vacía sala de coros jalando a Mercedes del brazo hasta hacerla sentar en el banquillo del piano.

-Bien Tina, ya estamos aquí! No me has dicho nada! Cuenta que me estas preocupando.

-Donde está Kurt?- Tina saco la cabeza para ver por el pasillo en busca de su camarada, al no verlo lanzo un suspiro, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Se fue, al parecer el chico consiguió un nuevo amigo-

-Y quién es?-

-No sé, no quiere decirlo, al parecer él no ha salido del closet-

-Wow-

-En fin chica! Cuéntame que es lo qué te tiene así!-

-Mercedes, es…. Como decirlo…. Yo, bueno, sabes, yo y Puck estamos saliendo y pues, pues-

-Tina!

-No sé como comenzar!-

-Pues hazlo desde el principio-

-Bueno – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro- El sábado mis padres salieron como cada semana, y pues yo invite a Puck a cenar-

-No me digas que!-

-Espera, después de cenar estábamos viendo una película cuando él comenzó a besar, entonces comenzó a jugar con la orilla de mi falda y pues… pues pasó- Tina ladeo la cabeza para mirar a su amiga con una inocente sonrisa y el color rojo en sus mejillas-

-Tina, es enserio-

-Si- la chica asiática tomo asiento al lado de su amiga – Hice el amor por primera vez… Con Puck-

-Tina? Estas seguras de eso-

-Sí. Sabes, al principio fue raro, pero algo me decía que me sentiría bien y pasó, la verdad es que todo el tiempo lo quise-

-Tina, pero apenas son novios desde hace poco más de dos semanas-

-Lo sé, pero hemos salido por casi un mes y nos conocemos desde niños-

-No tienes miedo a que te lastime con esto-

-Él prometió no hacerlo-

-Bueno chica, me alegro que te sientas así- Mercedes rodeo con sus brazos a su amiga quien contesto de la misma manera, ninguna se percato que detrás de la puerta alguien las estuvo escuchando.

-Hey Karofsky, al parecer perdiste la apuesta- Santana grito en los vestuarios después de que el resto del equipo se fue.

-De qué hablas?-

-Puck se tiro a la asiática este fin de semana-

-Qué? Pero si ella es una santurrona-

-Pues al parecer no lo era tanto-

Tina caminaba por el pasillo junto Kurt conversando, la escuela había superado la impresión del noviazgo del matón latino y la asiática gótica así que las miradas se habían calmado, solo Quinn y Artie la miraba del mismo modo, pero ahora ya no surtía el mismo efecto en ella. Cuando menos lo esperaba Santana se acerco por detrás y llamo la atención de la chica gótica.

-Hey Cohen!-

-Qué quieres Santana?-

-Cállate niño Hummel no quiero hablar contigo-

-Necesitas algo Santana-

-Así que ya te revolcaste con Puck- Tina coloco tapo su boca con la palma de su mano mirando a la latina con los ojos como platos sorprendida, haciendo que la porrista confirmara lo que había escuchado fuera de la puerta de la sala de coro.

-Q-qué? Co-como te enteras…. No!- grito tratando de negar inútilmente lo dicho por Santana.

-Valla, creía que era mentira que fueras tartamuda- la morena se acerco a Tina jugando con su cabello y sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la chica asiática- Y dime, te dio algo del dinero qué gano por estar contigo?-Siguió caminando hasta quedar de espalda.

-Cállate Santana!- Gritó Kurt clavando su mirada en la espalda de la latina- Solo eres una maldita perra!

-Tranquilo Kurt-Susurro Tina girando lentamente para mirar a la porrista con los ojos con un semblante indescifrable que al verlo Santana sintió el frió dentro de ella- Qué quieres decir?

Santana tragó saliva, por primera vez alguien la había puesto nerviosa con algo que le encantaba hacer, pero la mirada de Tina la atravesaba por completo –El no t-te lo dijo?-De inmediato se sintió estúpida por tartamudear, respiro profundamente para recuperar su confianza- Tu novio le aposto a Karofsky cien dólares a que podría tener sexo contigo y valla que lo logro.

-Estas mintiendo- Tina bajó la cabeza para mirar con tristeza las puntas de sus botas y mover sus manos nerviosamente.

-Todo el mundo creía que eras una santurrona que nunca haría nada de eso y mírate ahora- La latina dio dos pasos hacía enfrente para quedar de frente a Tina quien levanto la cabeza descubriendo un par de lagrimas en su mejilla que de inmediato retiro con su mano.

-Pero él me dijo que me am…-

-Qué te amaba? Cuando salía con él me lo dijo al menos cinco veces para acostarme con él, por supuesto yo no fui tan idiota como tú, o al menos no tuve sexo con él porque creía que me amaba!-Santana se alejo de ella para quedar de espaldas a ella otra vez- Además se lo dijo por lo menos a cinco chicas más antes que a mí-

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! Y DEJA A TINA EN PAZ!- Kurt gritó a Santana quien se detuvo de seco.

-Si no me creen pregúntenle a Matt o al otro asiático- Dejo escapar una siniestra sonrisa- ellos estaban presentes cuando hicieron la apuesta- Santana siguió caminando hasta perderse entre el mar de estudiantes.

-Tina estas bien? Seguro son solo las intrigas de esa perra que esta celosa de lo tuyo con Puck- Tina comenzó a jalar aire desesperadamente para comenzar a correr hasta los vestidores seguida de Kurt.

Tina abrió de un solo golpe la puerta de los vestidores para dar un par de zancadas hasta llegar quedar enfrente de Mike quien se incorporo de golpe sorprendido por la forma en que la chica entró.

-Hey Tina, está todo bien-

-Es cierto Mike? Es cierto que Puck aposto poder acostarse conmigo?-

Mike miro con terror a Matt quien solo levanto los hombros para desviar la mirada a Kurt quien le hacia una muestra de desaprobación con la cabeza.

-Mike! Tu lo sabías?!

-Tina…yo-

-Y tu Matt-

-Ha mmm, yo solo-

-Tina no sabíamos cómo decirte- Mike coloco su mano en el hombro de la gótica- Pero lo importante es que ahora lo sabes y podrás terminar con ese imbécil antes de que…-

Tina movió su cuerpo haciendo que la mano de Mike cayera de su hombro.

-Tina? Tu no lo hiciste, verdad?

Tina no dijo nada, solo se dedico a mirar la pared del vestuario tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Tina? – En ese momento Tina asintió con la cabeza para dejar salir el llanto que estuvo conteniendo todo el tiempo.

-Creía que ustedes eran mis amigos, que cuidaban de mí. Pero veo que estuve equivocada- Tina giro para caminar con la mano en la boca tratando de contener los gemidos d su llanto, Kurt la siguió por detrás, Matt lo alcanzo para susurrar un "lo siento" inaudible para ambos. Matt regreso a su lugar en la banca, coloco sus codos en sus rodillas para poner su rostro en su cara por la vergüenza que sentía por la chica asiática, pero se sobresalto cuando Mike grito.

-VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE PERRA!- Golpeó con su puño un casillero aboyándolo y salir a toda velocidad de la habitación seguido por su amigo.

Mercedes corría en dirección a Tina quien caminaba con el brazo de Kurt en su hombro en dirección al estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Tina! Brittany me contó todo, estas bien?- Mercedes trato de tocar con sus mano el hombro descubierto de su amiga, quien se libero del brazo de Kurt para girar violentamente para mirar con coraje a la diva.

-TU FUISTE QUIEN REVELO LO DE PUCK Y YO!- gritó atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo.

-De qué hablas?-

-TU ERAS LA UNICA QUE SABIA MERCEDES, por qué lo hiciste- Tina se rompió a llorar por segunda vez.

-Tina, te lo juro yo no le he dicho nada a nadie- Mercedes abrazo a su amiga tratando de consolarla- Tina tu me conoces bien, yo nuca te haría algo así.

-Lo sé, los siento, yo solo- Tina hundió su cara en el pecho de Mercedes para después seguir caminando al estacionamiento.

-Hey nena! Espera!- Gritaba Puck desde el fondo del corredor. Cuando lo escucharon Kurt y Mercedes trataron de caminar más rápido para escapar del matón, pero Tina se quedo inmóvil, quería enfrentarlo y quería hacerlo ahí.

-Tina vámonos- Susurro Mercedes.

-No, tengo que hacer esto- Dijo fríamente.

-Hey baby! Donde has estado- Dijo Puck felizmente, Tina giro lentamente hasta estar frente a él. Puck trato de besarla pero ella dio un paso atrás evitando los labios que ahora deseaba no haber tocado nunca.

-Pasa algo?- Dijo mirándola confundido, Tina no apartaba esa fría mirada.

-Por qué me hiciste esto?- Tina dejo escapar tosa la tristeza con esa pregunta, había llegado al punto en el que le era imposible ocultar lo que de verdad sentía.

-A qué te refieres?- Contestó Puck aun más confundido.

-Qué te hice para que jugaras así conmigo?-

-No sé de que hablas Tina-

-Crees que nunca me enteraría de la apuesta- Puck miro incrédulo a su novia quien limpiaba un par de lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Tina…-Susurró sin energía- Puedo explicarlo-

-Explicar que Puck! Todo está muy claro, solo fui otra más de tu lista!-

-Eso no es cierto, tu siempre fuiste espe…-

-Cállate!- Interrumpió Tina- Cállate por favor- Tina ahora miraba el piso tratando de evadir los ojos de Puck.

-Tina, por favor-

-Sabes, tú no eres el único culpable-

-Qué?- Gruño Puck quien estaba al punto de las lagrimas.

-Yo no era sí, yo nunca te hubiera permitido acercárteme de esa manera. Fui estúpida, te creí que me amabas y ya veo tu fama es verdad.

-De qué hablas-

-Olvidémoslo, sí?

-En serio.

Tina lo miro con una falsa sonrisa- Sí!, olvidemos todo, olvidemos que tú me vendiste, olvidemos que fuimos novios, olvidemos esas tardes que pasamos junto, olvidemos que alguna vez fuimos amigo- Su rostro volvió a su semblante más serio- olvidémoslo y cada quien por su camino.

-Tina por favor, no me hagas esto-

Tina tomo la mano de Puck y después le dijo- Hacerte qué?- Lo soltó y camino hacia la calle con sus amigos tratando de no derrumbarse a la vista de su ahora ex novio. Puck no aparto de vista de la chica quien se alejo de él, sentí en su mano el regalo que le había hecho, la pulsera estaba entre sus dedos, de repente sintió como una lagrima corría por su rostro para quistársela con la misma mano con la que sostenía la pulsera. Cuando dio la vuelta sintió la mano de Mike estrellarse en su rostro para caer con los ojos cerrados en el frió piso de la escuela.


	10. Flashback

Su madre había comentado que una nueva familia había llegado y que el padre era judío por lo tanto formaría parte de su comunidad, Lima es una ciudad pequeña, si algo pasaba todo el mundo se daría cuenta.

El jugaba con sus amigos en los pasillos de la escuela cuando de repente golpeo la espalda de una niña que cayó al suelo golpeándose las rodillas, Puck sabía que no estaba bien molestar a las niñas, su padre le había enseñado eso, él debía ser un caballero.

-Estas bien – le pregunto mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarla.

-Si, gracias –le contesto la niña, él vio sus ojos rasgados y algo en ellos le hizo desear ser bueno con ella, estar cerca de ella. La presentación siguió normalmente él le ofreció jugar con sus amigos. El tiempo pasó y mientras más estaban juntos su amistad creció, de su nueva amiga a su mejor amiga a su hermana a un flechazo a estar completamente enamorado de ella.

Era una tibia noche de mayo, la primavera dejaba sentir su brisa por la ventana de la habitación de Puck. El reloj de su mesita marcaba las 3:27 a.m. él abrió los ojos con miedo y de un brinco se oculto tras el escritorio tratando de no llorar mientras abrazaba sus rodillas temiendo que la puerta se abriera y el infierno entrara también en el único refugio que lo hacía sentir a salvo.

Fuera se escuchaba como sus padres gritaban cosas que él no alcanzaba a entender, Puta?, Otra mujer?, Bastardos?; el llano de su hermana solo hacía que el ambiente se volviera más tenso. Los pasos se acercaron por el pasillo para después abrir la puerta, su corazón se acelero pero el sonido del portazo lo trajo a la normalidad.

-No debo llorar, solo los maricas lloran- susurraba para sí mismo mientras el padre de Puck gritaba una serie de insultos a su esposa.

-Pero Tina me dijo que estaba bien- recordó como Tina le aconsejaba hacerlo si de verdad se sentía mal, pero con la única persona que se sentía en total libertad de llorar era con ella, y ahora no estaba, esta vez estaba. Abrió los ojo y descubrió una playera que la chica había dejado por accidente, él en automático la alcanzo para abrazarla y dejar que sus lagrimas salieran sin ningún problema.

El ruido se detuvo, los pasos en el pasillo se hicieron más fuertes y después la puerta de la calle se cerró, las luces se apagaron y su hermana volvió a dormir. Puck no pudo levantarse del lugar para regresar a su cama, el sueño lo venció con la blusa de tina en la cara. Cuando su mamá lo encontró al día siguiente le contó la noticia, su padre los había abandonado, fue lo único que le dijo, no quería hacer que lo odiara o manchar la imagen del padre que le enseño a tocar la guitarra para poder sorprender a Tina o lo llevaba a pescar de vez en cuando, solo fue un se fue.

Todos en la escuela sabían sobre la familia de Puck, pero nadie sabía bien acercarse a él para ofrecerle su apoyo, y aquel que se atrevía era rechazado con un golpe, la única que pudo atravesar esa burbuja fue Tina, corrió hacía él, lo abrazó y no dijo nada, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Las tardes de Junio eran tan calientes como siempre, dos años habían pasado desde que su padre los abandono, no tenía ni idea que había sido de él pero para ser sinceros ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Puck había cambiado desde ese día, su fama de mujeriego se formo con cada chica que termino acostándose con él desde los trece años, en plena pubertad ya había conocido el sexo en su forma sucia y son compromiso, para él todas las chicas eran candidatas a acostarse con él, a excepción de su madre, Sara su hermana y por alguna razón Tina quien no aprobaba su nueva visión machista de la vida.

Tina cumpliría años el 20 de Junio, y él planeaba pedirle que fuera su novia, no le importaban el sin fin de chicas que estaban tras de él, solo la quería a ella y el momento para eso había llegado lo podía sentir.

-En serio vas a pedirle que sea tu novia- Pregunto Finn a Puck en los vestuarios de su vieja escuela.

-Sí, siempre he querido estar con ella.- Respondió feliz mientras su amigo lo animo con una sonrisa fraternal.

-En serio crees que ella te va hacer caso- Dijo Karofsky detrás de ellos.

-De que estás hablando?-

-Digo, ella no es una supermodelo, pero su familia es una de las más importantes de la cuidad-

-Y eso que, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños- Respondió el chico del mohicano irritado.

-Sí, pero no creo que ella quiera salir con alguien tan estúpido y bruto como tú, además de que ni siquiera tienes una familia completa- Dijo Karofsky fríamente.

-Cállate idiota- Grito Finn poniéndose de pie.

-Tina no es así- Susurro Puck claramente afectado por las palabras del matón.

-Oye entiéndela, imagínate lo difícil que es ser amiga tuya y tú la quieres convertir en tu novia- Karofsky salió de vestuario sin mirar al par de amigos que dejaba atrás.

-No le hagas caso amigo, tú conoces mejor que a nadie a Tina, y ella nunca le importaría eso-

-Lo sé- Respondió Puck son despegar su vista del suelo.

Era un buen lugar para reunirse, el parque era hermoso en verano, el plan era simple, dejar le saber que la quería aunque las ideas Karofsky aun retumbaban en el fondo de su cabeza, el aire fresco jugaba con las hojas de los árboles y Puck sudaba más por nerviosismo que por el calor de la ciudad, él levanto la vista y vio con Tina se acercaba lentamente con un vestido azul que marcaba su figura aun en formación, su cabello negro azabache jugando con el viento y siendo controlado solo por una boina, todo eso formaba la imagen de niña simple que lo enloquecía, todos los miedos al rechazo, las ideas de Karofsky, su familia y su fama se perdieron en su cabeza, solo podía pensar en ella, en como la abrazaría, besaría y en llevarla al mirador cerca del bosque a tres horas de la ciudad para su primera cita como novios.

-Hola Puck!- Tina lo abrazo como siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía. Pero esta vez él reacciono diferente.

-Hey- dijo tratando de aparentar el nerviosismo que sentía al estar cerca de ella.

-Para qué querías verme aquí?-

-Yo-yo… yo qq-quer… bueno…- Vamos idiota solo dicelo! (Pensaba)- Este… quería. Es que yo…- Eres PUCKZILLA! Tu no le temes a las chicas!- Quería confesarte- Solo a ella- Tina, estoy enamorado de ti.

Puck cayó sobre su espalda cuando Mike le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, todos lo que estaban en el pasillo vieron lo sucedido y los que no, corrieron para tratar de ver que pasaría hasta formarse un círculo incluyendo a Rachel, Finn, Matt, Brittany, Santana y Artie alrededor del asiático y el latino.

-Eso querías imbécil!- Grito Mike apretando los puños tanto que los nudillos se pintaban de blanco.

-Qué tienes mal Chang- Gritó de regreso Puck limpiándose la sangre del rostro.

-Cállate! Solo querías acercarte a Tina para llevártela a la cama por el estúpido dinero de Karofsky!- Todos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Te dije que esa asiática era una zorra- Gruño Santana.

-Santy por favor- respondió Brittany tomándola de la mano y llevándosela lejos del grupo. Cuando Mike estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Puck otra vez Finn y Matt lo detuvieron hasta que Sue llevo a ambos a la oficina del director.

-Tina estoy enamorado de ti- Puck dejo salir sorprendiendo a Tina quien dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Puck, estas bromeando?-

-Nunca podría bromear contigo así-

-No sé qué decir-

-Quieres ser mi novia-

-Yo… no Puck, no puedo-

-Por qué?-

-Puck, solo tengo 13 años y tú has estado con…-

-Es por qué mi papá nos abandono, verdad?

-Qué?-

-Acéptalo-

-NO! Puck no me estás escuchando!-

-Olvídalo quieres! Me tengo que ir-

-Puck espera, no te enojes conmigo-

-Como sea, nos vemos luego- Dijo dándole la espalda caminando en dirección a su casa, Tina lo miraba tristemente después ella comenzó el camino de regreso, "te veo luego" quizá no está enojado conmigo pensaba sin saber que no volvería a hablar con él en mucho tiempo. Puck volteo para ver como Tina caminaba de vuelta a su propia casa, sabía en el fondo que no lo aceptaría, sintió las lagrimas resbalar por su rostro en ese momento sintió la rabia del rechazo, odiaba a su padre por irse, odiaba la supuesta superficialidad de Tina, pero no podía odiarla a ella por más que quería.

Al día siguiente fingió no verla, quería correr tras ella y rogarle, peros u orgullo lo impidió, el tiempo pasó y cada vez era más fácil ignorarla. Un día ella dejo de buscarlo son la mirada en la escuela y dejo de pasar por su casa, eso lo hizo sentir miserable la única chica fuera de su familia que le importaba se había ido de su vida. El noto su cambio, como dejó a tras los vestidos coloridos que su madre forzaba a usar por las faldas oscuras y con encaje, como dejo de hablar y se volvió tan tímida y sobre todo el tartamudeo que de la noche a la mañana surgió, pero claro él nunca dijo nada, ese no era su asunto. Empezó a acosar a los chicos de Glee, pero siempre la evitaba, eso hasta que un día le lanzo un granizado en la cara que le hizo sentir liberado pero miserable a la vez, así comenzó a torturarla, su chica favorita para sus bromas y sus fantasías.


	11. La señorita Berry tiene algo que enseñar

La sangre se había ido y en su lugar crecía una mancha negra alrededor del ojo. Puck salía de la oficina del director con solo un sermón del respeto y la paz, se aproximaba un partido importante para la escuela y a está no le convenía que sus jugadores fueran suspendidos por una "pequeña pelea" como el Director Figgins lo había llamado. Mike salió rápidamente de la oficina detrás del chico del mohicano y cuando paso por su lado golpeo con su hombro la espalda de este sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Mira por donde andas Idiota!- Gritó Puck que solo obtuvo como respuesta un dedo extendido del chico asiático mientras salía del edificio sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Noah?- Rachel se acerco por la espalda del futbolista.

-Qué te pasa, todas las chicas son así de aterradoras?- Gritó molesto

-Noah!

-Ok, lo siento. Ahora déjame en paz fenómeno- Colgó su mochila en el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacía fuera del edificio antes de ser atrapado por la mano de la judía.

-Espera, qué fue eso que dijo Mike sobre tu y Tina?

-Nada que te importe.

-Noah, por qué le hiciste algo así?- Puck quería irse lejos de ella, pero en el interior sentía la necesidad de contar todo, de que tener alguien de su lado.

-Yo no quise lastimarla, yo en serio la quiero- Dijo sin poder evitar que se le quebrara la vo en la última frase.

-Sabes que es difícil de creer-

-Lo sé, no pensé que esa maldita apuesta fuera a causar tanto daño.

-Por qué la hiciste?

-Quería proteger mi fama, no quería perder mi… maldita sea.

-De verdad la quieres?

-Nunca me había sentido así por alguien más.

-Quieres recuperarla?

-Si-respondió suspirando.

-Te ayudare-

-En serio?

-Sí, sé que Tina y yo no somos las mejores amigas, pero reconozco su talento y estar contigo la hacía feliz y eso es bueno para el coro.

-Pero, como lo harás?

-Tengo un plan, por lo pronto necesitaras hablar con Matt y planear algo para el miércoles por que tú y yo cambiaremos de pareja.

.-.

Tina miraba el televisor con su rostro inexpresivo, desde que salió de la escuela no había dicho ni una palabra, se había negado a llorar o a reaccionar de cualquier forma al engaño de Puck, y ahora simplemente no prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba, ni siquiera a Mercedes y Kurt quienes preocupados trataban de mantenerla ocupada con la plática a la que solo participaba con respuestas monótonas de "Sí y No", por un momento el silencio se extendió por la sala de la casa de Tina para ser interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, Kurt se levanto para abrirla.

-Si es Puck, por favor no lo dejes entrar- Susurro Tina sin apartar la mirada del televisor apagado.

-Claro cariño-

-Tina, quieres algo de la cocina-

-No gracias, estoy bien, pero tu sírvete lo que quieras-

-Gracias-

-Mercedes? Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento- dijo Tina tratando de contener el llanto nuevamente.

-No tienes porque agradecerme reina, para eso estamos los amigos-

-Sí, pero tú me lo advertiste, sabias que él me lastimaría y me lo dijiste. Debí haber hecho algo-

-No lo sé Tina, la verdad es que hasta yo creí que de verdad estaba cambiando para estar contigo-

Mercedes abrazo a Tina confortablemente, pero el ruido en la puerta llamo su atención.

-Rachel te dije que no entraras así!- Gritó Kurt mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Rachel? Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Tina poniéndose de pie cuando la morena entró a la sala de estar.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas-

-En serio?- Dejó salir Mercedes sarcásticamente.

-Por qué lo dices? En fin, además quería saber que harás con el dueto del miércoles-

-En serios crees que este es el momento para tus cosas Rachel- Gruñó Kurt entrando a la sala.

-Cierto mi dueto con Puck, lo más seguro es que no pase-

-Eso creía, Tina tú serás mi compañera-

-Rachel, el Sr. Schue fue quien asignó las parejas, además de que él dijo que tú no podías estar conmigo o cualquier miembro que ya hubieras tratado.

-lo sé, pero él dijo que estaba bien si tu cantabas conmigo.

-Por qué diría e… NO LE CONTASTE LO QUÉ PASÓ EN EL PASILLO VERDAD?!

-Bueno, solo le dije lo que sabía, que en realidad es muy poco.

-Genial, ahora él también lo sabe.

-Y qué más da? De todos modos cuando Mike golpeó a Noah todos nos dimos cuenta de la apuesta.

-QUE!- gritaron los tres.

-O es cierto ustedes se fueron antes de la pelea. Mike le dio un puñetazo a Noah por haber apostado que se podía acostar contigo y al parecer gano, en mi opinión fue algo muy heroico.

-SI, pero nadie pidió tu opinión- Interrumpió Mercedes.

-Y como está Puck? Se lastimo?

-Está bien, pero no pensé que te importara después de lo que te hizo?- Rachel tenía una la mirada clavada en Tina quien al escuchar la pregunta se sonrojo y bajo la vista. – En fin, aceptas ser mi compañera?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos Tina, no quieres participar? No quieres ganar? Además será una buena forma de demostrar a los demás tu talento.

-Está bien-susurro Tina sin despegar la mirada del piso.

-Excelente, pero como solo tenemos dos días para la competencia, así que ensayaremos el resto del la tarde y mañana.

-Está bien por mí- Respondió la chica asiática sin ánimo.

-Bueno, por lo pronto Mercedes, Kurt por favor vallase y déjenos solas.- Dijo mirando a la pareja quienes sin quedaron sin palabras.

-Oye! QUÉ TE CREES! Nosotros no dejaremos a Tina sola, y menos contigo!- Grito Mercedes.

-Chicos no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien-

-Estás segura?

-Sí- La pareja asintió y salió de la casa dejando a Tina sola con Rachel.

-Bien, pensaba que podíamos cantar algo de algún musical, y llego a mi cabeza…

-Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Ya te dije, esto no sería una verdadera competencia si tú no participas.

-Crees que en verdad me voy a traga esa mentira-

-Tina, sé que tú y yo no somos las mejores amigas, pero en serio creo que tienes un gran talento y me encantaría que lo compartieras con los demás.

-Por favor Rac…-

-Tina estoy diciendo la verdad, solo existen un puñado de personas que pueden superar mi talento y para mi desgracia en el coro hay dos, ellas son Mercedes y tú. Sé que actué como una tonta cuando el Sr. Schue te dio el solo, pero tenía miedo que reconociera que tú eras mejor que yo, lo cual sé que ahora fue muy inmaduro de mi parte.

-Está bien Rachel, pero aún no me dices por qué quieres ser mi compañera.

-Aunque no lo creas, comprendo bien lo que estas pasando. Me refiero a Noah. Su traición de verdad te duele.

-No es así, no me importa.

-Si lo hace, de hecho es un dolor enorme, cuando me entere de que Quinn estaba esperando un hijo de Finn mi mundo se vino abajo aunque yo trataba de aparentar lo contrario y trataba de engañarme a mi misma diciéndome que era una tonta si me sentía mal por ello, e incluso algo me decía que tenía que odiarlo, pero estaba equivocada. Y es en eso en que quiero ayudar, tú amas aun a Puck.

-Yo no lo amo!

-Si lo amas, es obvio. Pero lo que hizo te hace pensar en que es mejor odiarlo aunque no puedas.

-En serio es duro.

-La música es maravillosa para eso, de hecho ahora s cual debemos de cantar. No te preocupes, te va a encantar.

.-.

Matt miraba desesperado a Puck mientras este aun luchaba por dominar la canción que habían elegido y al mismo tiempo controlar el deseo de salir corriendo en dirección a la casa de Tina sin saber qué hacer cuando llegue a su puerta.

-Puck concéntrate quieres- Dijo Matt desesperado- Yo también quiero irme.

-Lo siento, yo solo estoy distraído por todo lo que paso-

-Rachel dijo que hablaría con ella, solo espera.

-Quiero ir a su casa y disculparme con ella.

-Deja que las cosas se enfríen, si vas a ahora entonces ella te va a rechazar.

-Lo sé.

-Además te aseguro que con esta canción no va a dudar en perdonarte- Matt le ofreció una media sonrisa de complicidad.

-Gracias hermano por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, además te mentiría si yo negara que también trato de emendar un error con alguien que me importa mucho.

-Te peleaste con Santana?-

-No, ni siquiera estas cerca-

-Qué paso?- Matt sacó su celular para buscar un mensaje de texto y dárselo a Puck para que lo leyera- Fuck! Mierda! Nunca pensé que tu y, WOW!- Dijo Puck mirando el celular y a Matt.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

-No te preocupes hombre.

.-.

Puck despertó con y miro su celular aun en la plantilla en blanco para ser enviado a Tina, trato de reunir el valor para escribir algo, pero el sueño lo venció antes de poder pensar en la primera palabra. Tomo las llaves y salió de su casa, automáticamente paso por el frente de la casa de la asiática como cada mañana lo hacía, miro la puerta y acelero para perderse en algún punto de la cuidad.

.-.

Sin duda se sentía mejor después de estar la tarde con Rachel, la canción era enorme, tanto que intimidaba a la chica de los ojos rasgados, pero cuando la tomo la sensación de libertad fue tanta que le fue imposible detenerse. Salió de su casa y algo en el fondo de su cabeza sintió la decepción al no ver la camioneta de Puck frente a su puerta, habían estado juntos tanto tiempo que no verlo le era extraño por alguna razón, tomó aire y comenzó su camino a la escuela.

Rachel la había citado en el auditorio para ensayar el numero por última vez, el progreso del día anterior fue tanto que no fue necesario ensayar mucho tiempo más lo cual le entristecía ya que el tiempo que paso con la chica judía en realidad le sirvió mucho, sin darse cuanta una mano la atrapo por el hombro.

-Tina espera- Susurro.

-Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Respondió irritada.

-Por favor escúchame- Tina quito su mano del hombro pero no pudo seguir caminando, en su lugar giro para verlo. Él estaba enfrente de ella, su ojo aún seguía morado por el golpe de Mike, su rostro delataba que no durmió bien y su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

-Estuviste bebiendo- dijo Tina acusándolo.

-Tal vez-

-Por qué?!-

-No es obvio?- Tina aparto la vista de Puck tratando de no ser atraída por sus labio- Tina, no era mi intención lastimarte-

-Eso es lo que diría un conductor que se queda dormido mientras maneja-

-Tina por favor perdóname- Puck tomo el antebrazo de la chica para atraerla a él, Puck bajo su cara tratando de besarla, ella no podía moverse o más bien no quería hacerlo, pero recordó como Santana se burlaba de ella, de cómo la miraba el resto de las chicas cuando se enteraron de que ello eran novios.

-NO!- Tina se libero del brazo y dio un paso para alejarse de él.

-Tina por favor-

-No PUCKERMAN! NO ME HAGAS ESTO!- Tina sintió como los ojos se inundaban- Yo fui una estúpida por creer que me querías!

-No es una mentira!

-CALLATE! Te deje llegar a un lugar donde nadie había estado, pero solo fue por una apuesta. – Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos haciendo a Puck sentirse peor- Mi virginidad costo 100 dólares para ti!

-Tina no digas eso…

-Como fue la apuesta! Fue un Karofsky te reto a comer tierra! Así pues te reto a enamorar y degradar a la estúpida asiática!- Puck tomo a Tina del cuello jalándola para besarla a la fuerza, al principio ella no entendía lo que pasaba, después regreso el beso con la misma pasión y amor que él se lo daba, pero al final lo empujo separándose de él.

-Dime que no sentiste eso- Dijo Puck tratando de sonar lo más seductor posible. Tina sintió el coraje crecer, dio un paso adelante y abofeteo a Puck tan fuerte que entumió su mano por el golpe.

-Dime que no sentiste eso- Dio media vuelta y corrió al auditorio llorando.

-Llegas tar…- Rachel miro tina entrar desde el escenario- Por Dios, estas bien?

-No- Respondió sin rodeos- reproduce la pista que tengo que sacar esto ahora.


	12. Tell him (her) The reason

El golpe y el alcohol lo hicieron tambalearse hasta quedar sosteniéndose con una mano en los casilleros.

-Dime que no sentiste eso? – le grito Tina para después perderse en un pasillo en movimiento gracias al efecto del tequila que había metido de contrabando en un termo y estuvo bebiendo entre clases.

-Puck, estás listo?- Matt se acerco por detrás para llamar la atención del latino que lo miro tratando de no desmoronarse por el reciente rechazo.

-Para qué?

-Mañana es el día hombre! Nuestro plan recuerda!

-Vete a la mierda! Es obvio que Tina no querrá perdonarme, eso es se-guro.

-Como lo sabes? Solo tienes que…

-Lo acabo de comprobar- interrumpió el del mohicano- Trate de pedirle perdón y solo me dijo que no.

-Rachel dijo que aun te quiere-

-Qué?

-Ayer me lo dijo- Matt se acerco a Puck y sintió el aroma del aliento de su amigo- Wow hombre sí que has bebido.

-Un poco-

-Así le pediste disculpas a tu novia?- El tono en su voz hizo que la pregunta fuera más una acusación que una pregunta.

-Sí, por qué?

-Quizá por qué apestas! Simplemente no te tomo en serio por tu estado.

-Es cierto, creerá que solo actué porque estoy algo borracho y solo quería robarle un beso.

-Qué hiciste qué?

-La bese a la fuerza.

- Tu aliento apesta peor que el de la señora de la enfermería! Como querías que te tomara enserio si la obligaste a sentir el sabor de lo que estabas bebiendo! Vamos ensayemos un poco más que ya casi lo tenemos! Te aseguro que no podrá resistirse.

.-.

Brittany comenzó mover los brazos y las piernas con firmeza frente de sus compañeros mientras Finn la miraba con una sonrisa mientras tocaba la batería de la sala armonizando junto a la rubia.

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you

Ambos comenzaron a cantar mientras los demás los acompañaban con las palmas al ritmo de la batería.

And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for awhile

Brittany caminaba enfrente del resto de los miembros del coro cantando mientras simulaba dar un paseo durante una tarde calurosa.

No.. but you won't let me  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did

Finn sustituyo a Brittany en el segundo verso sonriendo a los demás sin dejar de golpear la bacteria.

And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..

Brittany y Finn unieron sus voces por segunda vez dejando que fuera ella quien llevara el liderazgo como la versión original lo exigía. Tina sentía como la canción encajaba perfectamente con lo que sentía, y sucumbiendo al deseo miro a Puck quien veía divertido como Brittany ahora fingía coquetear con el chico de la banda que tocaba el bajo. Al ver su fuerte rostro en una mueca de felicidad no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir una calidez dentro de ella.

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

Puck devolvió la mirada a la chica asiática, quien al percibir el movimiento de la cabeza con el mohicano giro rápidamente desvió su rostro tratando de disimular que veía otra cosa fallando miserablemente.

And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..

Brittany se acerco por la espalda de Finn para terminar su número con el brazo de la chica en sus hombros y recibir los aplausos de su pequeño público así como los halagos que el Sr. Schue le diecia a la extraña pareja mientras caminaba frente a los demás para presentar el próximo número. Finn tomo su asiento al lado de Quinn quien tomo su mano y la colocó en su regazo siendo segundo por los ojos de Rachel dejando salir un suspiro de tristeza que trajo la atención de Tina . Brittany salto hasta el asiento y abrazar a Santana por el buen trabajo que hizo.

-Bien chicos estuvieron geniales. Ya solo quedan dos números más y sabremos quién es el ganador!- Dijo el Sr. Schue frente a los jóvenes que reaccionaron felices- Bien, heee se supone que ahora sería el turno de el dueto de Puck y Tina, pero por problemas entre ellos que me imagino que ya sabrán- Tina disparo a su maestro una mirada de ira al exponerla frente a los demás- creímos pertinente que sería bueno un cambio de parejas- Dijo mirando a la Srita. Pillsbury quien asentía con la cabeza- entonces ahora recibamos a Puck y Matt.

-Estas bien- Pregunto Matt a Puck.

-Nervioso y tu-

-Cagado de miedo- dijo tomando el bajo y colocándolo en su abdomen- es todo o nada.

-Lo sé- respondió de espalda al pequeño público.

Tina estas bien?- Mercedes acerco su cara al odio de Tina al notar como movía sus manos por el nerviosismo.

-Si, so solo que estoy algo nerviosa por el número con Rachel- Mercedes arqueo una ceja al notar la mentira en la voz de la chica.

-Tina, es eso?

-Sí, tal vez debería ir al baño- Dijo tratando de escapar de la sala antes que su ex comenzara a cantar, pero las notas de las melodías comenzaron antes que siquiera se pusiera de pie.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning.

Tina reconoció enseguida la canción, en ese momento fue obvio el plan del latino, y también sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos entonces caería en su plan como una idiota, giro su cabeza y fue entonces cuando vio como las botas de Kurt se movía a un ritmo demasiado rápido, nadie sabía mejor que ella como se sentía, el miedo de caer, Tina coloco la palma de su mano enguantada en la rodilla del chico, quien al sentirla recobro un poco la calma, la miro y la sonrío agradecidamente.

I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know.

Matt por primera vez tomaba el control, su voz melodiosa y calmada sorprendió al los presentes a excepción de uno que lo conocía perfectamente ya.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you.

Ambos chicos unieron la voces, Puck camino hasta estar frente a Tina cantándole directo a ella y sin despegar la vista de su rostro de perfil; ella sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos terminaría cediendo al impulso de olvidar todo y volver a ser como antes, pero ella no quería ser la idiota que perdona y no aprende, así que antes de su sus ojos hicieran contacto giro la cabeza clavando la mirada en la pared dejando resbalar una lagrima por su mejilla, misma que fue vista por Puck.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through.

Matt necesito toda la fuerza para atravesar las sillas hasta sentarse en la silla vacía junto a Kurt, sorprendiendo a todos por segunda vez.

I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear.

Puck dejo de tocar la guitarra para después se arrodillo a Tina y tomar sus manos de la misma manera que Matt lo hacía a Kurt.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you.

Cantaron juntos la última estrofa sin soltar las manos. El silencio se apodero de la sala tras la escena de los futbolistas.

-Puck…-Susurro Tina sintiendo las lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos.

-Tina por favor, escúchame.

-Puck, yo…-

-Bueno pues, sorprendente- interrumpió el Sr. Schue- Lo hicieron bien, pero bueno será mejor pasar al último dueto y saber quienes ganaron- Dijo llamando la atención de Rachel quien jalo de la mano a Tina liberándola del agarre de Puck.

-Crees que este bien que hagamos esto después de lo que paso?- Rachel pregunto a Tina al verla tan alterada.

-Su, lo necesito más que nunca- Dijo dando una respiración onda para tranquilizarse- Además no sería justo haber trabajado tanto para nada, y no quiero arruinar la oportunidad de que tu confieses a Finn tus sentimientos.

-Qué? No yo no quiero-

-Rachel no tienes que mentirme, sé como lo mirabas mientras sujetaba la mano de Quinn, es extraño que estés tras un hombre que tendrá un hijo- Tina paro al ver el rostro del dolor en la chica judía- Pero en el corazón no se manda.

-Nadie en esta sala se puede identificar el dolor de sentir estar enamorada de la persona equivocada a excepción de tu y yo- Dijo Rachel con una mueca de complicidad.

-Te equivocas Rachel- Dijo girando para ver como Kurt miraba a Matt aun de pie con sus dedos entrelazados diciendo algo que no podía escuchar, el futbolista trato de alejarse del otro chico pero Kurt susurro algo haciendo que Matt sonriera y se sentara junto a él sin dejar de acariciar la palma de su mano. Tina hizo que Rachel los viera con un gesto- hay alguien más que está pasando por algo similar a nosotras.

Rachel sonrió al ver la escena tan tierna del menor del grupo- Me alegra poder cantar contigo Tina, y espero que esto signifique el comienzo de una buena amistad.

-Así será- respondió la chica asiática- así será Rachel dalo por hecho.

-Chicas están listas?- susurro el Sr. Schue alertado por el tiempo que habían tardado.

-No se preocupe, solo alistando unos últimos detalles- Dijo Rachel recobrando la confianza que siempre tenía al cantar, hizo un gesto y la música comenzó a sonar. Mercedes y Kurt reconocieron de inmediato de que se trataba al dejar caer las mandíbulas al no esperar un movimiento así.

-Malditas!- dijo Kurt con la boca abierta.

-Celine & Barbra! No puede ser!- Dijo Mercedes sonriendo al ver la cantidad de confianza que su mejor amiga había adquirido.

I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak.

Tina comenzó con la canción, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras su labios se movían liberando un canto que hizo que todos quedaran con la boca abierta.

I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by.

Rachel cantaba el Segundo verso a unos paso detrás de Tina, su mano se fue al pecho automáticamente, sus ojos estaban fijo en el fondo del la sala.

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself.

Rachel y Tina unieron sus voces en un de tal forma que todos sintieron como las poderosas voces acariciaban suavemente sus oídos, Rachel se acerco a Tina y tomo su mano y darle seguridad.

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows (oh ooh oh oh).

Rachel clavo la Mirada en Finn quien quedo hipnotizado antes el fuego de la chica, aun así no soltó la mano de Quinn quien miraba a ambos con desconfianza y algo de tristeza.

Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase.

Tina se dirigió a Puck sin abrir los ojos, lentamente los abrió para revelar en sus pupilas todo el amor y confusión que había dejado en ella, un escalofrío subió por la espalda del chico al ser impactado por el cumulo de emociones liberada en solo una mirada, pero a la vez una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta que ella aun lo amaba.

Your faith will lead love where it has to go.

Rachel alcanzó una nota tan alta que hasta Mercedes tuvo que reconocer, Tina enseguida alcanzo a la judía con tanta facilidad haciendo que la atmosfera de la sala adquiriera tanta magia que los asistentes no pudieron evitar ponerse de pie.

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself.

Las chicas terminaron su número gloriosamente, los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Tina sintió por segunda vez como se sentía ser reconocida de verdad por su talento. Rachel se lanzo a su asiento sintiendo como Finn a seguía con la mirada desde su asiento. Tina se acerco a Puck.

-Podemos hablar después de esto?-susurro Tina cerca del oído del chico.

-Estaría encantado.-Respondió ofreciendo la sonrisa más seductora posible, Tina tomo todas las fuerzas para reírse y camino hasta su asiento entre Mercedes y Rachel.

-Bueno eso fue magnífico! Increíble! Bueno chicos es hora de saber quien son los ganadores. Srita. Pillsbury nos haría el honor.

-Claro- respondió enérgicamente la pelirroja- Todos estuvieron increíbles! Pero hubo uno que sin dudas nos dejo con la boca abierta, así que el ganador es…

-Yo también te amo Matt- dijo Kurt en voz alta sin darse cuenta, todas las mirada se centraron en los chicos haciendo que Kurt adquiriera un color rojo en las mejillas inmediatamente mientras Matt sonreía completamente ante la respuesta de Kurt.

-Lo escucharon! Él también me AMA!- Grito Matt ignorando completamente las risas de los demás.

*Hate that I love you – Rihanna & Ne-Yo.

*The reason – Hoobastank.

*Tell him – Celine Dion & Barbra Streisand.


	13. What you did for love?

**Hey! Esta es la primera vez que me dirijo a ustedes (En esta historia ;)) Bueno antes que nada dejen explicarme...**

**Esta historia se basa en una relación FICTICIA entre Tina y Puck 3 mis personajes favoritos de Glee... Pero no solo de ellos, como ya han podido ver hay varios indicios de otros romances, primero pensé en incluirlos. Sin embargo, lo descarte para escribir sobre ellos en otros fic's... Osea cuando termine con este comenzare a escribir el segundo basado en otra pareja (De hecho en dos Brittana y Kartt (KurtxMatt no sé como se llama esa pareja) en un mientras tanto en... al igual que Finchel y Quiartie así como la amistad de Mercedes y Mike (No los quiero emparejas por que simplemente no me los imagino juntos, ya se me ocurrirá que hacer con ellos). Bueno, esta historia la quiero hacer de al menos 22 capítulos y un prologo para cada historia y una para toda la historia y si se puede comenzar como una segunda temporada para cada una si es que me da tiempo (El próximo semestre comienzo a hacer mi tesis así que no prometo nada) ya que también estoy escribiendo otro fic sobre ND en The walking dead, si no lo han leído pues que esperan. En fin si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia o solo quieren un adelanto pues "Review me". El proximo capitulo lo más probable es que este listo en dos semanas ya que escribo un capitulo por semana y esta trabajare con el de "The walking gleed" se que es lento pero la "pinche" escuela no quiere que me dedique a algo más que ella, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Gocen .**

**"por cierto- Esta serie como sus personajes y canciones no me pertenecen- este fic solo es de mera diversión y no tiene fines de lucro a menos que el Sr. Ryan Murphy lo vea y quiera contratarme como escritor del show" ´w´**

* * *

Las risas se apagaron poco a poco después de la interrupción de Matt, este abrazo con fuerza el torso de Kurt quien trataba de liberarse de los brazos del latino sonrojado por la declaración de ambos.

-Es bueno saberlo chicos- Dijo el Sr. Schue sentado voleando a ver la nueva pareja- Srita. Pillsbury. Puede continuar?- La pelirroja muda por la interrupción salió de sus pensamientos de golpe al escuchar la voz del maestro.

-Sí, si… Bueno como estaba diciendo, todos fueron increíbles, pero hubo una pareja que nos estremeció con su interpretación. Y el ganador es…- El redoble de la batería sonó desde el costado de la sala- Rachel y Tina!- grito la consejera mientras las ganadoras se ponían de pie y se abrazaban para pasar. Todos aplaudían al par de chicas, hasta Santana quien aplaudía con una sonrisa que solo la hacía lucir como una "perra maldita" como ella misma se hacía referencia hasta una Quinn que aplaudía sin ánimo mirando con tristeza a Finn y a Puck quienes no despegaban sus ojos de las ganadoras.

-Quieren decir algo chicas?- Pregunto Srita. Pillsbury.

-Sí-Contesto energéticamente la chica judía- Quiero agradecerle a mis padres, a Tina por ser mi compañera, a Puck por dejar que cambiemos de pareja, al Sr. Schue quien acepto el cambio, a…-

-Está bien Rachel, ya entendimos- interrumpió del maestro tratando de parar el discurso que se extendería por el resto de la tarde si no hacían nada para detenerlo- Tu Tina?

-Qué?- Solo gracias-

.-.

Tina, Rachel puedo hablar con ustedes?- Will se acerco por la espalda de las chicas cuando estar recibían los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus amigo.

-Claro, hay algún problema?

-Claro que no, de hecho es todo lo contrarío-

-A qué se refiere?

-Estuvimos hablando yo y la Srita. Pillsbury creemos que sería una buena idea que presentaran juntas este número en las regionales.

-En serio!- Dejaron salir al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, eso es un sí?

-Pero por supuesto!

.-.

Puck esperaba sentado en su lugar en la sal del coro esperando a Tina mientras le enviaba mensajes de textos a una asustada Quinn que buscaba consuelo por parte del verdadero padre de su bebe, él se encontraba tan concentrado en su plática virtual con la rubia que había querido tanto.

-Puck?- Tina se acerco al latino para poner su mano en el hombro al percibir su preocupación por su postura- Estas bien?

-Si- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, Tina sintió la intensa mirada en sus oscuros ojos haciendo que sus mejillas de la asiática.

-Gracias por esperarme- Dijo desviando la mirada para no delatar su nerviosismo.

-Lo hice toda mi vida. Por qué no lo haría por cinco minutos?- su vos reflejaba la intensa esperanza de arreglar su relación.

-Bueno- Tina trago saliva antes de seguir hablando- Te quiero dar la oportunidad de que me expliques todo. Puck no perdió la oportunidad, comenzó hablar de que lo orillo a aceptar la apuesta de Dave, de cómo la molestaba y le hacía esas bromas solo para llamar su atención y como en su armario tenía aquella blusa amarilla que le ayudo a aliviar el dolor la partida de su padre. Sentía como cada palabra le hacía sentir completamente desnudo antes aquella chica que solo lo miraba fijamente y asentía con la cabeza, se sentía expuesto y frágil y esto lo noto Tina quien tomo su mano para darle animo sin relajar la mirada. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de revelar su secreto sobre la paternidad del supuesto hijo de Finn, pero fue detenido cuando la chica simplemente cedió a sus impulsos y lo beso desesperadamente, extrañaba los labios del matón con mohicano desesperadamente, quería sentir como su lengua jugaba con la suya de tal forma que le enloquecía el contacto, envolvió con sus manos su cuello mientras él deslizaba sus manos por la cintura después de salir del shock de ser besado inesperadamente, el beso que comenzado salvaje ahora era tierno y lento pero al mismo tiempo con una pasión que la gótica nunca se imaginó contener al final fue ella quien se separo de los labios del moreno al sentir que el aire le faltaba.

-Wow, en serio que no me lo esperaba- dijo Puck sin ocultar una sonrisa de vitoria.

-Puck- Tina tomo las manos del chico y se las llevo al pecho- lo que decía la canción es cierto, de verdad te amo- Puck abrió los ojos sorprendido por la declaración.

-Yo, yo también te amo- le respondió sin dificultad- entonces, ya estamos bien? Somos novios otra vez?

-No, Puck te amo. Pero, lo que me hiciste en serio me…

-Tina! Por favor! Ya te lo explique todo!

-Sí! Y te entiendo, pero eso no justifica que hallas sacrificado mi dignidad por tu estúpida fama de mujeriego!- Tina sintió el rencor de recordar como Santana y las demás chicas se regocijaban al formar parte de la extensa lista de mujeres con las que Puck había compartido la intimidad haciéndola sentir celosa por primera vez en su vida.

-Qué quieres que haga para volver a ser lo que éramos?

-Creo, creo que deberíamos salir con más personas- Puck de inmediato paso de la sorpresa a la ira, pensar que su niña, la única mujer aparte de su familia que de verdad le importaba le estaba pidiendo que se separara de él para poder conocer el mundo en los brazos de otro hombre, no podía soportar la idea de que sus labios rosados tocaran otros que no fueran los suyos, que sus manos no fueran las que acariciaran su espalda o jugaran con sus mechones mientras se besaban o pasaban tiempo junto. Al mismo tiempo no podía imaginarse a él mismo siendo feliz con alguien que no fuera Tina.

-Por favor nena, no me pidas eso- Dijo con una voz triste y al mismo tiempo tensa.

-Necesitamos madurar, ahora es doloroso, pero te aseguro que después comprenderemos que fue por nuestro bie..

-NO! No, no, no!- interrumpió- No! – Puck se levanto de su asiento para recargarse en el piano y golpéalo con el puño cerrado tratando de contener su enojo y frustración.

-Aun podemos seguir siendo amigos- Dijo Tina tratando de tranquilizarlo provocando a reacción contraría en este, quien tomo una guitarra y comenzó a golpear la batería destrozando ambos instrumentos propiedad de la escuela por la fuerza del futbolista que no controlaba lo que hacía cegado por el dolor de la despedida de la chica asiática.

-QUÉ ESAS HACIENDO?! – Grito Tina aterrada por el estruendo de la batería siendo destruida- PUCK! POR FAVOR! TRANQUILIZATE!- Tina tomo la guitarra aferrándola con su cuerpo, Puck trato de forcejear con ella y Tina desesperada por los brucos movimientos del chico le propino una fuerte cachetada haciendo que este soltara el instrumento de cuerdas casi completamente destruido.

-Tina, yo… yo no sé…

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- Grito el director Figgins en la puerta de la sala. Ambos miraron con sorpresa al hombre, Tina tenía en las manos la guitarra que Puck había roto y por el nerviosismo la dejo caer en el suelo golpeando fuertemente un retorcido platillo de la batería haciendo un ruido demasiado exagerado para la acción. El rostro del director de torno en un nada saludable rojo- AHORA MISMO ACOMPAÑENE A MI OFICINA AMBOS!

.-.

La oficina era impecable, nada estaba fuera de su lugar. La joven pareja estaba sentada frente al hombre quien tecleaba sus nombres en una computadora en busca de sus expedientes, Puck ya se había encontrado en esa situación varias veces. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que Tina se había metido en problemas de tal forma que la citaban en la oficina del director y esto era delatado por el movimiento de sus manos en su regazo que al ser visto por Puck quien se las tomo buscando tranquilizarla, ella sintió una ráfaga de energía que recorrió por toda la columna.

-Bien- Dijo Figgins rompiendo con el silencio de los adolecente- Me pueden explicar que fue lo que ocurrió en la sala de música? –Dijo tranquilamente invitándolos a delatarse entre sí. Puck simplemente lo miro con la boca cerras y Tina miro el suelo tratando de no quebrarse.

-Sr. Puckerman, sabe que si es culpable de este lamentable incídete entonces sería… expulsado.

-Lo sé- Tina miro a ambos sorprendida.

-Sr. Figgins, me gustaría decir la verdad- Dijo en forma suplicante- Podríamos hablar en privado.

-Sr. Puckerman, puede esperar fuera de mi oficina.

-No la dejare sola!

-Por favor, Sr. Noah Puckerman, salga de mi oficina la Srita. Cohen-Chang quiere hablar conmigo a solas.- Puck al final accedió saliendo por la puerta de cristal y tomando asiento frente al enorme escritorio de la secretaría del director que ahora estaba vació ya que la trabajadora se había retirado a su hogar hace casi dos horas. Él miraba como Tina movía sus pies bajo la silla en muestra de nerviosismo, vio como el director marcaba por teléfono y después se levantaba para hablar con la chica.

Tina salió de la oficina a punto de llorar, Puck corrió hacia ella.

-La Señorita Tina Cohen-Chang acaba de confesar ser la única responsable del acto vandálico al equipo de la banda, ella y yo esperaremos a sus padres para hablar con ellos, ya se puede retirar joven- Dijo el hombre hindú mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de cristal y después se dirigió al baño.

-Por qué le dijiste eso si yo fui quien rompió los instrumentos?

-Si te delataba entonces serías expulsado.

-pero tu…

-Como este es mi primera vez en esto solo me dio una suspensión de tres días y tendré que pagar por la reparación de la guitarra y la batería, además de que esto quedara en mi expediente… y tengo prohibido presentarme en las regionales con Nuevas Direcciones la próxima semana.-Tina bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar. Puck la envolvió en sus brazos, sabía lo que significaba para ella perderse la oportunidad de subir al escenario pero le quemaba la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ya que significaría su propia expulsión.

-Tina, lo siento realmente. Solo te he ocasionado problemas…- Dijo en un susurro cerca del odio de la chica.

-Está bien- respondió entre sollozos sin despegar su rostro del pecho- Es normal tener que soportar este tipo de estupideces por personas que queremos.

-Tina…

-Me tengo que ir, mis padres acaba de llegar y tendré que dar algunas explicaciones.- Dijo separándose del cálido abrazo para caminare n dirección a los tres adultos que hablaban cerca de la puerta del edificio.

-Quieres que te llame o te busque después?- Tina se quedo parada a unos metros del chico y sin dirigirle la mirada le respondió.

-No… Por ahora solo déjame tranquila quieres- Su tono de voz era frío otra vez, seguido su camino hasta que su padre la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió mientras le gritaba algo que no pudo ser capaz de escuchar y entender, después salió del edificio y no supo nada de ella por dos días.

.-.

La suspensión habita terminando y ahora Tina podía estar en la escuela y ahora se encontraba detrás del escenario terminando de arreglar el vestido que Quinn usaría en la competencia el día siguiente, ese había sido el trato que había hecho con el director y sus padres para no dejar el club Glee, el director creía que así podría hacer que la chica se acercara a su lado femenino y abandonar sus etilo gótico que le asustaba y sus padres solo pensaban que tal vez así terminaría con sus fantasías sobre la música y se concentraría en algo de provecho. Tina solo quería apoyar a sus amigos con todo lo que pudiese ahora que no podría estar frente al público como quería, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza, no había visto a Puck desde el día del incidente, no es que no quisiese verlo, de hecho lo quería hacer desesperadamente pero su cabeza siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla para antes. También Mercedes le había comentado que sería Santana quien la remplazase en el número de "Proud Mary" y el dueto de Rachel sería un solo para la chica judía que sorprendentemente revelo que en realidad si quería junto a Tina que al recordar el rostro que tenía Mercedes cuando se lo dijo soltó una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció al recordar lo feliz que era hace apenas dos semanas.

-Qué rara es la vida- Dijo mientras colocaba el vestido de Quinn en un gancho y lo colgaba donde se supone que la rubia estaría en el escenario, giro y vio los asientos vacios y recordó lo que sintió al cantar con Puck en ese mismo lugar, como podía sentir la calidez del público al aclamar su nombre imaginariamente.

-Estaba a punto de lograrlo- se dijo en voz baja. – Pero… no me arrepiento de lo que hice… o lo que paso- Dijo colocando su mano en su pecho dándose animo a sí misma.

Kiss today goodbye,  
the sweetness and the sorrow.  
Wish me luck,  
the same to you,  
But I can't regret what I did for love,  
what I did for love.

Comenzó a cantar solo con la música que escuchaba en su cabeza, de nuevo cerró los ojos y sintió como cada palabra se deslizaba por su garganta.

Gone,  
love is never gone.  
As we travel on,  
love's what we'll remember.

Kiss today goodbye,  
and point me toward tomorrow  
we did what we had to do

Esta vez no veía al público en alabando su nombre, tampoco a Puck queriendo besarla o a sus padres rodeándola con su brazos como a veces lo quería, solo veía el color negro que sus parpados dejaban al estar cerrados, solo quería sentir cada nota, cada palabra y cada sentimiento que en su cabeza estaban revueltos.

Ohhhhhh

won't forget, can't regret what I did for love,  
what I did for love,  
what I did for love.

Gone,  
love is never gone.  
As we travel on,  
love's what we'll remember.

El auditorio vacio se lleno con la voz de la asiática que al sentirse sola libero las lagrimas que tan necesariamente debía soltar.

Kiss today goodbye,  
and point me toward tomorrow  
we did what we had to do.

Ohhhhhh

En ese momento el resto de Nuevas Direcciones entro al auditorio por la puerta trasera del escenario, quería n ensayar por última vez antes de irse a casa y se quedaron paralizados al escuchar a Tina cantar. La chica no noto la presencia de sus amigos y continúo, sabían lo talentosa que era la asiática, pero nunca se llegaron a imaginar que pudiera serlo tanto. Cada palabra que decía estaba cargada de sentimientos que hacía que al escucharla un escalofrío subiera por la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, Kurt y Brittany comenzaron a llorar. Puck simplemente sintió como sus músculos al sentirse víctima y privilegiado a la vez por ser la causa del desenvolviendo de la chica, Artie solo recordó lo mucho que la amaba y porque se enamoro de ella olvidando el rencor que sentía por la mentira y Santana no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber intervenido en la felicidad de ella en esa forma, Brittany le había reprochado el ser tan mala con ella que nunca le había hecho nada, de hecho Tina era la única que la había tratado con algo de respeto a diferencia de todo el mundo en esa escuela.

Won't forget, can't regret what I did for love,  
what I did for love,  
what I did for love.

Tina termino de cantar aun sin dares cuanta que estaba siendo vista por sus amigos y compañeros, miro los asientos vacios y dejo escapar una sonrisa de alivio al poder sentir la libertad en su cabeza después de dejar salir todo lo que la hacía sentirse así, estaba lista para tomar el control de su vida otra vez, estaba lista para comenzar a ser feliz por sí misma. Cuando los chicos salieron de su conmoción y están preparados para correr y felicitar a la asiática, esta tomo su bolso y salió por las puertas delanteras del auditorio con la cara iluminada por su nueva actitud mientras los demás la veían aun sorprendidos.

*What I did for love-Chorus Line


	14. Las locales

**Bueno, aquí otra vez, este cap. es algo corto pero trate dde hacerlo lo más pegado a la serie posible jijijijiji LOL YOLO ZUAJ **

**em fin...**

** Ningún personaje me pertenese y bla bla bla**

**Puckina Time 3**

* * *

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- Puck caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de esa desconocida escuela hacía Tina después de vestirse para la presentación de las locales.

-Puck, ahora no.- Tina no lo miro, solo esperaba que sus padre salieran del baño para sentarse en el enorme auditorio. Se le había prohibido presentarse con sus compañeros, pero después de rogar por que la llevaran a verlos, al principio fue difícil, pero cuando su padre vio la oportunidad de dejarse ver como la familia feliz que mentían no pudo negarse a las suplicas de su hija menor. –Tengo prohibido verte. Además, de que me costó mucho poder convencer a mis padres de traerme…- Puck tomo uno de sus hombro para hacer que le dirigiera la mirada, en un impulso trato de abrazarla… pero ella lo rechazo con un movimiento- Puck, no quiero meterme en problemas, por favor.-

-Tina, en serio siento los problemas en los que te metí.- Dijo revelando el dolor

-Tina!- Su padre le grito enojado al ver a su hija hablando con el chico que decía que la quería tanto.- Vámonos.

-Deséale suerte a los demás de mi parte- Dijo mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras seguía a sus padres quienes saludaban a unos hombres en la puerta del auditorio.

.-.

Nuevas Direcciones tomo su lugar entre el público, La expectativa era alta, pues un coro de sordos y otro integrado por chicas de un reformatorio no era rival para el alguna vez mejor coro del país y menos con la selección de canciones que tenía, todos daban por sentada la victoria. Sin embargo, no esperaban el último juego de Sue para acabar con el coro. Cuando se abrieron las cortinas del escenario y el primer coro inicio su número, supieron que algo estaba mal… muy mal.

.-.

-Como sabían de Proud Mary?!- Gritaba Mercedes histérica por toda la habitación.

-Y hasta lo hicieron en sillas de ruedas!- Dijo Artie quien no se despegaba del lado de Quinn.

-Seguro ustedes nos vendieron!- Dijo Kurt acusando a Santana quien de inmediato se incorporo para defenderse.

-Claro que no Hummel!- Dijo tontamente al no tener un discurso bien planeado para ese tipo de momentos.

-Por favor Santana, Ustedes entraron al coro solo por que Sue quería sabotearnos y después pasa esto! No es demasiada coincidencia!-

-Lo sé!- Admitió levantando las palmas en gesto de rendición- Al principio era así, pero…- Callo al saber que confesarlo era la única forma de liberarse de esa falsa acusación- Miren, lo diré. Pero si alguien lo repite yo lo negare. Me gusta estar en el coro. La verdad es que es la mejor parte de mi día, está bien?- Dijo para después sentarse junto a Brittany quien solo asintió al ver el rostro de vergüenza de la latina.

-Está bien, pero si no fuiste tú, quien? Solo nosotros y el Sr. Schue sabían de las canciones- Dijo Rachel.

-Tal vez fue Tina…- Dijo Quinn ganándose la mirada confundida de la mayoría de los presentes junto con otras de encendidas en ira por parte de Puck, Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes- Digo, ella destruyo los instrumentos de la sala de coro después de ganar la competencia.- El comentario hizo que le estomago de Puck se retorciera. Ahora todo el mundo dudaba de la chica por su culpa, ese era el momento de revelar y lavar el nombre de la persona que amaba. Junto cuando trato de hablar, Artie tomo la mano de Quinn y comenzó a alabar las virtudes de su ahora ex novia.

-Chico, estamos hablando de Tina, que incluso después de serle prohibido presentarse nos ayudo a terminar el vestuario ella sola. Además, todos la conocemos desde hace años, si ella fue quien rompió los instrumentos, entonces tendría sus motivos. Pero, mejor dejemos que sea ella quien nos explique.

-Chicos., la verdad es que…- Puck tomo la palabra para confesarse, pero justo en ese momento Tina y la Srita. Pillsbury llegaron a la sala condicionada como un improvisado vestuario.

-Chicos, que fue eso? Cómo es que ellas sabían de la canción y el performance con silla de ruedas?- Dijo Tina mirando a todos con un semblante seriamente preocupado.

-Nos sabotearon- Dijo Rachel alejándose de Finn, a quien busco por un abrazo, parándose en seco al recordar que ya estaba comprometido.

-Pero… cómo?—Dijo desconcertada.

-No sabemos-

-Santana, fuiste tú?- Pregunto Tina, su tono revelaba más curiosidad y calidez que acusación. Solo quería saber si la latina era capaz de algo así. Más bien sabía que si lo era, pero dentro de ella sentía que Santana ya era una de ellos.

-Ya dije que no fui yo Tina- Dijo en cansadamente, pero sin reproche.

-William le entrego la lista a Sue antes de la competencia- Dijo Emma mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su muy cuidado y limpio abrigo.

-Pero por que lo haría-

-Ella es la directora de deportes y artes de la escuela chicos, para poder permitirnos venir, ella necesitaba saber que números haríamos- Dijo tratando de tomar el lugar del hombre que tanto amaba, pero debía admitir que en verdad era difícil manejar las emociones de un montón de adolecentes. Pero el tenía prohibido presentarse en la competencia sí no quería que su querido coro quedara descalificado.- Esto debe de ser culpa de Sue-

-Que aremos entonces- Pregunto Matt sin soltar a Kurt... En ese momento las luces palidecieron anunciando el momento en que el segundo coro se presentaría, debían estar entre el público si no querían ser amonestados.

-Aun tenemos Don't Stop Believin' y el solo de Rachel, seguro se nos ocurrirá algo- Dijo Finn caminando por la puerta del improvisado vestuario.

.-.

Don't stop believin' era cantada por un grupo de chicos que no podían coincidir entre sí. Sin embargo, lejos de molestar al público, este se entregaba a los chicos sordos que trataban de hacer algo pata igualar las oportunidades de las personas con su discapacidad como catar. En cambio el los chicos de ND solo veían con tristeza como sus posibilidades de ganar y hacer que el coro aún siguiera con vida se hacía pedazos frente a ellos.

.-.

-Dígame, se siente bien al saber que un grupo de adolecentes están desesperados al no saber qué hacer para solucionar un problema así?- Tina caminaba con los brazos cruzados frente a la directora de la correccional de señoritas.

-No sé de lo que me está hablando señorita- Respondió la mujer ocultando su rostro y el semblante de remordimiento al enfrentarse a la chica de apenas 15 años.

-Como una mujer que trata de enseñar a sus chicas que a comportarse y seguir las reglas de la sociedad y al mismo tiempo ayuda a sabotear a un grupo de niños.- Dijo sin ocultar su molestia- Como puede ser capaz de ser tan hipócrita?

-Mira, nadie cree en ellas! Creen que son un caos perdido!, Sabes lo que significaría para ellas ganar esto!-

-Entonces trata de levantar el ánimo con una falsa victoria- Tina giro en sus tacones y camino en dirección a la sala donde sus amigos trataban de solucionar tal problema dejando atrás una mujer aun más sumergida en sus culpas mientras sostenía con pesadez el café tratando de sentía la calidez de este.

.-.

-Qué haremos?-Dijo Santana desesperada.

-No pienso pararme frente a tanta gente a hacer el ridículo- Grito Mike desde el fondo de la sala.

-Tranquilícense sí!- Grito Finn utilizando su altura para imponerse a las voces de sus amigos. –El Sr. Schue está tratando de ayudarnos, además Tina dijo que se le ocurrió algo, solo hay que esperar-

-Pero el tiempo está en nuestra contr…-

-Llegue!- Exclamo Tina mientras respiraba hondo al sentir la adrenalina de discutir con aquella mujer- Aquí están las letras de las canciones, ya las repartí- Dijo entregando las hojas con los solos señalados en color rosa fosforescente- Mike, Brittany – Dijo dándoles la seña para que se acercaran al centro de la sala, lo que hicieron enseguida – Ustedes tendrán que inventar una coreografía rápida… Rachel- Dijo mirando a la chica judía sorprendida por la forma que la que la asiática se dirigía a todos- Tu solo sigue igual.-Rachel solo asintió y comenzó a ensayar los pasos.

-Gracias- susurro Puck.

-Somos un equipo.- Respondió Tina- Que no esté arriba con ustedes, no quiere decir que este fuera de todo esto- Dijo mientras salía de la sala, pero justo antes se paro en seco y beso sorpresivamente a Puck. Fue un beso rápido pero demandante, Tina quería sentir sus labios desde el momento en que lo dejó en la escuela después de ser suspendida, pero el orgullo y el miedo se lo prohibieron. Y hoy solo… solo lo hizo sin pensar.

-Wow- Dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca sobándola desesperadamente- no lo esperaba… Yo-

-De la buena suerte- Dijo antes de irse y tratar de ganar tiempo para su equipo con los jueces.


End file.
